Antigüos
by kattzz
Summary: Son los primeros... su corazon late, su sangre circula... son sus padres... Estan sobre los Vulturis... ellos son todo...
1. Chapter 1

— _Por favor Jasper no te vayas — rogaba entre llanto una joven que parece ser peli castaña a la luz tenue de las velas._

— _Sabes amor, tengo que ir — él le tomo de la mano y la acerco a él, le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla, y comenzó a llenarla de besos, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y termino dándole un dulce beso en los labios._

— _Jazzy, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo — siguió rogando la peli castaña, mientras que de sus ojos brotan unas cuantas lágrimas._

— _Mi vida, ya van casi tres años que estoy en esto, después de la evacuación de Galveston voy a regresar, y vamos a…_

— Jasper ¿Quién es ella? — Edward interrumpió el leve recuerdo que llegaba a la mente del rubio, sometiéndose a lo que le pueda pasar.

— No lo sé, nunca le veo la cara completa, nunca le he llamado ni escuchado su nombre — dice muy triste el rubio, sorprendiendo a Edward al abrirse de ese modo ante la situación. — Desde que desperté en esta vida es la primera vez que tengo un recuerdo tan claro de ella — contesto nostálgico y distraído, sin importarle lo que Edward pudiera pensar.

— Alice, ¿lo sabe? — cuestiono Edward haciéndolo volver a la realidad; Alice su esposa, ella que se ha convertido en un pilar después de abandonar la _guerra_.

— No Edward, ella ni nadie más lo sabe, tú lo sabes por qué puedes leer mentes, si no fuera por eso nadie lo sabría, esa chica es mi pasado, ella en definitiva está muerta a estas alturas de la vida. — respondió fría y tajantemente Jasper a su _hermano_ Edward. Jasper nunca muestra sus sentimientos delante de nadie, nadie sabe lo que él realmente quiere, él más cercano a saberlo es Edward por su don, pero la verdad es que nunca se acerca a saber a ciencia es cierta lo que realmente llega a pasa por su cabeza e inconscientemente no quiere saberlo, de lo único que Edward puede estar seguro es que él ama a Alice al igual que ama a todos en esa familia, es el mismo amor sin diferencia alguna, al igual que sabe que cada uno de ellos es importante en cierta manera y que haría cualquier cosa por ellos; pero cuando se habla de su pasado es otra cosa, odia que saquen el tema a colación, odia que alguien hable de recuerdos felices, de anhelos del pasado, del no poder tener hijos, de no poder envejecer, lo odia sobre todas las cosas.

— Lo lamento, Jasper sé que no te gusta hablar de cosas del pasado y lamento haber sacado el tema a colación, pero es que esa chica… — él mismo se detuvo cuando a su cuerpo comenzaron a llegar olas de dolor y desesperación, Jasper sintió algo de lujuria proveniente de Edward, esto lo enojo y más si sabe que es por la chica de sus recuerdos. — detente, por favor — rogo entre susurros llenos de dolor y doblado en el suelo.

— Espero que esto no vuelva salir a flote Edward. — dice Jasper con su voz fría como hielo, se levantó del sofá de la sala donde estaba y se fue a su estudio, allí nadie lo molestaría, allí esperaría a que la _dulce_ duendecillo llegara junto con los demás para poder calmarse, ella con esos sentimientos tan positivos y radiantes, que lo mantienen a él dentro de lo que sería una burbuja de felicidad y tranquilidad, manteniendo a su verdadero ser encerrado y dormido.

Edward vio cómo se marchó y se sintió más relajado cuando se quedó solo, nunca le ha gustado el don que tiene, viola la privacidad de las personas, pero realmente lo comenzó a odiar cuando llego Jasper a la familia alrededor de 1949, todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente eran realmente dolorosas y aterradoras, poco a poco el mismo Jasper fue negándole acceso a su mente, como lo hizo no lo sabe, pero se alegra por eso, aunque cuando lo dejaba entrar en ella se encuentra con la imagen de una dulce muchacha rogando para que no se valla, ¿Quién era ella? y ¿Qué era ella para él? No lo sabe, después que había dicho que solo viviría para el presente y el posible futuro, no hablo nada de su pasado solo para mencionar que había escapado de las guerras de vampiro y nada más. En todos esos 59 años, prácticamente no sabían nada de él, ni si quiera cuál es su apellido humano, Alice solo les dice, "_cuando él esté preparado lo dirá_", ni ella misma lo sabe y si Edward intentaba hurgar en su mente, tenía que alejarse por lo menos un año para no vivir cada día reviviendo lo que él vivió, las miles de muertes de vampiros y de humanos, la sed de sangre y miles de horrores más; la mente de Jasper se llenaba de todo eso y le manda olas y olas de la sed de sangre todo el tiempo, para que tuviera que cazar una vez al día o más si era posible, ya lo vivió una vez y no quiere volver a repetirlo nunca.

Tres horas después llegaron Carlisle y Emmett de su viaje de caza, Edward se sintió más tranquilo con su llegada, aunque Jasper nunca había levantado la mano contra ninguno de ellos, sabe que si él se molesta simplemente lo puede desmembrar y quemar o algo simplemente _decomisarle_ un miembro por algún tiempo y ese tiempo no serían días ni meses… lo sabe, lo ha visto en su mente sin querer. Carlisle y Emmett se bañaron para limpiarse los restos de sangre que quedaron en las ropas y en ellos mismos, a los pocos minutos se reunieron con Edward en la sala.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? — pregunto Emmett entre emocionado y desconcertado por su ausencia, es un fin de semana, días en que siempre lo pasa en la sala mirando a lo lejos por la ventana o algún programa de televisión. Emmett siempre ha querido luchar contra él, pero nunca ha logrado sacarlo de su inmensa calma como para hacerlo, ni por que sea un juego, y Edward, Rosalie y Carlisle daban gracias por ello, pues Esme y Alice creen ciegamente en que Jasper no es capaz de hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos, aunque por una parte es cierto pero en las peleas alguien más toma el control de él, sin que lo pueda evitar, y él lo sabe, sabe que no se podrá controlar si algo así llegara a ocurrir no sabe qué haría.

— Esta en su estudio — dice seriamente Edward, nadie le prestó atención, él siempre es así, pero en su calma aparente algo no estaba bien, aunque casi imperceptible para cualquiera de ellos, en sus ojos se nota el miedo, el miedo que le tiene a _él_.

— Que mal, quería probar a ver si hoy tenía suerte de que practicara un poco conmigo. — dice algo desanimado Emmett mientras flexiona sus brazos, aunque podía ir a molestarlo a su estudio prefería no hacerlo, una vez lo intento y permaneció inconsciente por todo un día haciendo que todos se preocupen y que Jasper no saliera de allí por una semana entera. Carlisle comenzó a jugar ajedrez con Edward, después de tantos años ya ha aprendido a bloquear un poco su mente aunque no tanto como Jasper, Emmett encendió el televisor y el Xbox, para jugar Halo o algo parecido, ellos nunca prestan atención a lo que hace Emmett, pues siempre son cosas infantiles. Un par de horas después llegaron las chicas, ellas se habían ido desde la mañana a Seattle a un día de compras, algo para relajarse y divertirse, claro que también dejaban un hueco considerable en las arcas de dinero de la familia Cullen. Ellos — los Cullen — están nuevamente en Forks, Washington, hacían casi cien años que ellos habían estado allí, bueno cuatro de ellos, y ese es el tiempo suficiente para poder regresar a un lugar, y más si es un lugar perfecto, un lugar donde casi nunca o mejor dicho sería un milagro si saliera la luz del sol entre tanta nube.

— Familia, estamos de vuelta — grito felizmente Alice, cargada completamente de bolsas al igual que Esme y Rosalie. Ellos ya las habían escuchado, desde que sus carros dieron la vuelta para entrar al camino privado que se dirige a su casa. Carlisle y Emmett se acercaron a velocidad de vampiro a sus chicas, le dieron un dulce beso en los labios y ayudaron con las bolsas que traían, Edward simplemente saludo con un cortés _hola_ y salió a tomar bolsas de las que habían dejado en las cajuelas de los autos, Jasper bajo en ese momento a paso humano, demasiado lento para el gusto de los demás, le quedaron mirando, ninguno de ellos parto su vista de él mientras llega hasta donde esta Alice, él le dio un dulce beso a Alice en la frente y ayudo a tomar todas las bolsas a su lugar, esto los desconcertó a todos, él siempre saludaba con un beso en los labios, nadie dice nada pero en sus mentes corren miles y miles de opciones de lo que le puede estar pasando siendo Edward la excepción de esto, todos solo se limitaron a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo y nada más, pues ese es un signo del mal humor de Jasper, esa y otras pequeñas acciones son los único que él deja salir a flote, eso y nada más, Jasper simplemente se encierra en sí mismo, sin permitirle a nadie entrar, absolutamente nadie puede entrar en su mente y mucho menos en su corazón. Por su parte Jasper ante la llegada de Alice se ha dado cuenta que sus emociones no le son suficiente, no lo calman como antes, no es normal que eso pase, y más que no es la primera vez que se está sintiendo así desde regresaron a Forks después de las vacaciones, hay algo que su verdadero ser está pidiendo, y no sabe que puede ser ni como averiguarlo.

— Bueno, ya toda la ropa del año pasado fue donada solo nos quedan unas cuantas mudas viejas para cazar — comenzó a decir Alice, con todos reunidos en la sala — ya trajimos toda la ropa para este año, por el momento, bueno el año escolar va a comenzar en dos semanas y tendremos una nueva estudiante es la hija del jefe Swan, no la puedo ver muy bien, pero es ella — Alice siguió hablando y hablando, les mostro a los hombres sus ropas, como combinar cada conjunto, y al terminar salió junto con Jasper, estaban lo suficientemente lejos y adentrados en el bosque para que alguien más los viera o los escuchara, o eso es lo que cada una de ellos cree, Alice hablo.

— Jasper, amor ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunta ella muy preocupada, pues siempre para las fechas de mediados de enero él se pone de mal humor, pero esta vez es peor que antes y algo más tuvo que pasar. La miro a los ojos y sin pensar en nada comenzó a hablar.

— Alice, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas; Edward hoy se metió en mi privacidad, detesto mi falta de privacidad con Edward, un recuerdo de mi vida humana algo nuevo para mí algo que no pensé en recordar nunca pero lo recuerdo, pero él viene y simplemente lo derrumba, se mete donde no lo llaman — Jasper siguió hablando, lo que parecieron ser disparates a Alice, ella nunca ha sabido que decir cuando él se pone así, solo lo dejo desahogarse, pues eso es lo que necesita, no lo presta mucha atención, pero al final de cuentas es lo único que quiere es no perderlo, pero sabe que llegara el momento en que eso ocurra y ese será el peor momento de su vida, peor que no saber quién es, peor que estar encerrado en una institución de salud mental, simplemente será mucho peor, allí en la copa de un árbol una pequeña sombra los ve y escucha todo lo que dicen y más que nada siente rabia, rabia de esa pequeña que se cree vampiresa, ella que parece duende, ella que en algún momento pagara por ignorarlo como lo está haciendo, ella que pagara igual o más que la _otra_.

…oOo…

— Hola Charlie — dice una dulce y angelical voz, mientras que Charlie Swan entraba a su casa después de un día de trabajo algo ajetreado en la estación de policía, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

— Abu…

— No me llames así Charlie, detesto que me digas "_abuela_" cuando me veo mucho más joven que tú Charlie — dice una chica de cabellos castaños a un muy sonriente Charlie Swan.

— Bueno, eso está bien, también se ve raro y se siente raro que te llame así — respondió algo nervioso mientras se rasca la cabeza — a todo esto ¿Qué te trae por Forks? — pregunto ahora más interesado, pues no la ve desde que él tenía como ocho años.

— Charlie, sabes que en esta vida solo he amado a un hombre, ese hombre está de regreso y lo quiero recuperar, lo quiero conmigo siempre, como debió ser hace mucho — dice con voz soñadora y una mirada amenazante que le causa calosfríos.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea. — fue la respuesta de este.

— En menos de una semana llegara tu hija y las dos seremos las mellizas Swan — dice más que sonriente — ya tengo todos mis papeles. — esta le mostro y entrego una carpeta con sus documentos, Charlie asintió, pues se sentirá mucho mejor teniéndolas aquí a las dos, ya no se sentiría tan solo. Aunque se preguntó cómo reaccionarían todos cuando se enteraran de su otra hija, ella al prever sus pensamiento señalo su cabeza y dijo "_ya tengo todo planeado y listo_" él por su parte o quiso saber a qué hace referencia.

…oOo…

La semana paso rápidamente, en todo Forks se hablaba de la llegada de las hijas de Charlie Swan; su preciosa Tanya y su adorable Isabella. Nadie dice nada negativo, solo lo felicitaron por que sus hijas llegaran a vivir de nuevo con él después de tantos años. Charlie fue a recibir a sus queridas hijas al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, dos chicas de 17 años se acercaron a él, Isabella de cabello y ojos castaño muy parecida a él, la otra chica de cabello rubio rojizo y unos preciosos ojos chocolate como los de su hermana y su padre; ambas de la misma estatura y contextura física. Ambas sonrieron, y lo abrazaron.

Las dos chicas se subieron al coche patrulla, en la parte de atrás, ambas rieron por el hecho de que nunca se metían en problemas como para ser arrestadas y llevadas en una patrulla, bueno al menos una de ellas no lo hace. Charlie y las chicas tuvieron una charla amena hasta que llegaron a Forks, de todo lo que esperaban y muchas cosas más. Llegaron rápido a la casa, Tanya fue la primera en ver el coche que está al lado de donde parqueo el coche patrulla.

— Papá, si tienes este auto — señalo el hermoso auto rojo, que parece último modelo. — ¿Por qué nos fuisteis a buscar en el coche patrulla?

— Ese es un Peugeot 307 XS modelo 2007 — comenzó a decir Charlie con una sonrisa en su rostro — simplemente quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa para ustedes — termino tímidamente rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras veía a sus queridas hijas. Las chicas lo abrazaron y dieron las gracias por el regalo, él le entrego un par de llaves, las de la casa y del coche, después de eso subieron a ver la habitación que estaba muy cambiada, la única cama doble desapareció y ahora habían dos camas sencillas, ambas con colores diferentes una azul y otra verde; Isabella tomo la azul, su color favorito, mientras que Tanya la verde, también su color favorito, ambas son de la misma talla, así que tenían la misma ropa que compartirían, sus ropas eran diferentes a la que una chica de 17 años normalmente usaría, la gran mayoría son una talla más grande y ropa deportiva, habían muchos zapatos deportivos de cualquier color, la mayoría modelos converse. Desempacaron lo poco que traían, pues lo otro ya lo habían arreglado antes, cuando se lo mandaron a Charlie. Le prepararon la cena y cenaron tranquilamente los tres.

…oOo…

Los Cullen simplemente estaban sorprendidos por la llegada de las mellizas Swan…

— Deberían ser una sola — dice Alice desconcertada.

— Tranquila Alice, sabes que tu don no es cien por ciento preciso, de pronto la otra chica no había tomado la decisión o simplemente se lo dejo a su hermana que fue la que visteis — intentaba tranquilizarla Carlisle. Jasper simplemente se mantenía al margen, no sabía que decir, y tampoco le importaba mucho, algo ha cambiado, no sabe que o por qué ha ocurrido pero algo ha cambiado.

— Pero Carlisle, yo vi a Tanya no a Isabella y todavía no la puedo ver bien — dice, Alice un poco más estresada.

— Puede que ella posea un don que se ha empezado a manifestarse, como humana — dice Edward, todos dijeron que esta sería una buena posibilidad, así que después de llegar a esa "_conclusión_" dejaron el tema allí, como el año pasado fue su llegada, todos ellos querían graduarse a la misma vez y no mantener a tres de ellos prácticamente encerrados por un años escolar antes de marcharse, así que esta vez su historia era la misma que utilizan cada vez, adopciones, muertes de familiares y custodias otorgadas y solo que algunos de ellos por dichas situaciones se atrasaron un año, así que en estos momentos los cinco de ellos, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice y Edward Cullen están inscritos para iniciar el penúltimo años de instituto, solo un par de años más y todos ellos se marcharían de Forks.

…oOo…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, Isabella y Tanya compraron sus cosas, claro que la que siempre manejaba era Tanya, Isabella prefería no hacerlo, no le gusta, prefiere otro tipo de vehículos, y es mejor darle esa oportunidad a Tanya, pues más adelante ella manejaría; viajaron a Port Ángeles para comprar las cosas, compraron los libros, los cuaderno y víveres para evitar ir a la tienda de Forks, Tanya le hizo muchas preguntas a Isabella, pregunto de todas las cosas, de la familia y muchas más. Solo falta un día para que iniciaran las clases, ambas estarían en las mismas clases por petición de Charlie, así las colocaron; todos en Forks las querían ver, las necesitaban ver, todos ellos tienen un leve recuerdo de ellas, pero solo escuchan el nombre de Tanya siempre nunca el de Isabella, pero en sus recuerdos vive la imagen de la niña siempre al lado de su hermana. Charlie invito a su viejo amigo de la infancia para que viera a sus dos chicas, aunque dudaba que Billy la recordara pero era muy posible que lo hiciera y más sabiendo que él solo tiene una hija.

Las chicas cocinaron una deliciosa cena, un pollo en salsa agridulce, les quedo realmente deliciosa, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde llegaron los Black, Billy que está en silla de ruedas después de un accidente donde perdió a su esposa, así que solo eran él y su hijo Jacob de quince años. Billy apenas la vio la reconoció, la saludo como si nada, ella es la única que merece su respeto, gracias a ella es que su pueblo ha permanecido vivo por miles de años y adquirido un gran arma para defenderse de los _fríos_. Cuando inicio el juego Jacob se aburrió así que las chicas lo invitaron a dar una vuelta por el bosque que esta atrás de la casa, este gustoso acepto.

— ¿Qué la trae de nuevo a estas tierras Charlie? — pregunto Billy más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

— Está buscando a su alma gemela — contesto — pero no sé quién es, ni nada por el estilo, haré todo lo posible para ayudarla, sabes que todos nosotros le debemos mucho a ella.

— Si lo sé, y no solo nosotros, nuestros antepasados también y si podemos hacer algo lo aremos — fue la respuesta de Billy, terminaron de ver el juego y llamaron a los chicos para que comieran los cinco, la pasaron riéndose y diciendo uno que otro cuento y anécdota de sus antepasados donde hubo gran participación de todos ellos, Billy y Jacob se marcharon cerca de las nueve de la noche, todavía entre risas. Tanya se fue a dormir pues estaba muy cansada, más de lo normal; Isabella se tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja con Charlie y hablaron un poco más, una hora y algo más después se fueron a dormir, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, al día siguiente la primera en despertarse de las dos fue Isabella, se alisto y preparo el desayuno, para las dos; Charlie ya se había marchado, apenas iban a ser las siete de la mañana, así que les quedaba una hora para alistarse y llegar a clases, Tanya se despertó a las siete empunto, desayuno, se bañó y alisto lo que se llevaría para el instituto.

Al llegar allí, todos se quedaron mirando el hermoso Peugeot último modelo, que entraba en la escuela, muchos pensaron que los Cullen consiguieron otro auto para su colección, pero que sorpresa que después que llego el auto entro el volvo plateado que trae día a día a los Cullen, los dueños del auto rojo no bajaban, así que todos vieron a los Cullen bajarse normalmente; dentro del auto rojo una muy nerviosa Tanya trataba de clamarse, nunca le había importado nada de eso pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa. A los pocos minutos y con fuerzas renovadas las dos chicas se bajaron del auto, unos se rieron por las ropas que llevaban otros solo se las quedaron mirando, pero en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo es que ambas chicas son realmente hermosas, Isabella los vio, todos ellos las miraban, y la persona que más le importa también está allí, aunque su mano este agarrando otra, ella sabe que muy pronto estarán juntos y no le da importancia; Tanya también los vio, no dice nada, tomo la mano de Isabella y la llevo a la dirección, todos sabían de las hermanas Swan, pero se sorprendieron de todos modos, son muy parecidas y que decir de sus recuerdos que son todos confusos y borrosos con ellas.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la oficina donde se encontraron a una señora entre los cincuenta y sesenta años, y al parecer es la secretaria, la señora Emma Edwards, ella le entrego los horarios y un mapa a ambas chicas y les dio la bienvenida a Forks y a la escuela, al igual les deseo que tuvieran un maravilloso día y les gustara la escuela, ambas chicas con el mismo horario, fueron a su primera clase matemáticas, después inglés, música; al finalizar esta la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas se habían sentado juntas, ningún profesor las confundiría, al llegar a la cafetería ya reconocían varias caras entre ellas la de Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber, estas las invitaron a sentarse con ellas para almorzar, Tanya gustosa acepto por las dos, fueron y compraron las cosas para el almuerzo, Tanya se compró un sándwich, una ensalada de fruta y un refresco; mientras que Isabella solo tomo un jugo natural, ambas se sentaron en la mesa de Ángela y Jessica, con ellas estaban Michael o Mike Newton, Ben Chenny, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory y Erik Yorkie, en esa misma mesa.

— Tanya es la del pelo rubio rojizo e Isabella la del cabello castaño — decía por enésima vez Mike.

— Si Mike — contesto Isabella, que es la que tiene más paciencia para esas cosas.

— Mmm ya, a todas estas, Isabella ¿Por qué solo tomas un jugo y nada más? — Tanya se tensó ante esta pregunta.

— Pues porque lo que hay en la cafetería no es de mi agrado — dice con una sonrisa sarcástica, Tanya se relajó con esto.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunto Tanya al ver a tres chicos y dos chicas llegar como si fueran celebridades a la cafetería. Isabella volteo a ver, si son ellos, ellos que le han _robado_ lo que más quiere en esta vida.

— Ellos, son los Cullen, son Emmett McCarty el gigante es sobrino político de Carlisle que pasa un tiempo con ellos y Rosalie Hale la rubia es sobrina de Esme que la adoptaron cuando sus padres murieron, después Alice Cullen la que parece duende es hija adoptiva de los Cullen y Jasper Halle, es el mellizo de Rosalie, él parece como si siempre estuviera con algún tipo de dolor o algo parecido, y él último es Edward Cullen, que también es hijo adoptivo de los Cullen — dice Ángela. Las Swan los estaban mirando detenidamente a cada uno de ellos, más que nada estudiándolos, Isabella más que Tanya.

— No lo intenten — comenzó a decir Jessica haciendo que ambas se giraran bruscamente así ella — ellos tienen una relación, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, y Edward parece que ninguna de las chicas de por aquí es de su agrado, estoy pensando que es del otro bando — dice Jessica, intentando susurrar, pero no fue posible, varias personas de las mesas de su alrededor la escucharon.

— No te preocupes Jessica, ni lo intentaremos — dice Isabella, mirando a Tanya, ambas chicas Swan se preguntaron cuando seria que Edward, la rechazo para que dijera eso.

…oOo…

En la mesa de los Cullen…

— Ya las pusieron al corriente — dice Emmett, con una sonrisa.

— Si así parece — contesto Edward llevando su atención a la mesa donde están.

— Otras tontas humanas — fue el _simple_ comentario de Rosalie, algo que molesto a Jasper sin saber por qué.

— Vamos osita, no te pongas así, ellas son parte de la diversión, ¿no? — dice Emmett mirando a sus demás hermanos, todos asintieron.

— Bueno tienes razón, mi hombre mono, además Jessica ya dijo lo que me interesaba — dice Rosalie, pensando en "_es del otro bando_", todos se rieron ante esto, menos Edward.

— Muy graciosa Rosalie — es lo único que dice. _Edward les puedes leer la mente para ver que creen de nosotros_, pensó Alice. Intento algo que no ha hecho antes pero es solo como si fueran un par de sillas vacías, como si allí no estuviera nadie, pero lo estaba sus ojos, sus oídos y su leve olor se lo dice, puede verlas y sentir sus corazones, pero no podía escuchar su mente, la mente de ninguna de las dos chicas Swan.

— No les puedo leer la mente — soltó de una como en shock, sus cuatro hermanos se lo quedaron mirando.

— Eso es imposible — dice Emmett más alto de lo normal.

— Que raro Edward, yo si las puedo sentir — dice Jasper con burla, mientras que él no puede apartar la vista de Isabella Swan. No siguieron el tema pues el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase sonó. Fueron los primeros en salir de la cafetería, y se dirigieron a la única clase que tendrían todos juntos por el momento, Biología, no se pueden sentar juntos por políticas de ese profesor pero si hablaban lo más bajo para que nadie los escuchara y a gran velocidad. Edward y Jasper eran los que estaban más cercanos todo porque Edward es el más rápido por si ocurre algún _accidente_, Edward y Jasper uno detrás del otro en las mesas que están en la ventana, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás estudiantes, algunas de las chicas se querían sentar con Jasper o Edward pero al final les daba tanta pena que no lo hacían, solo faltaban tres puestos y tres personas sin compañeros, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie, al lado de Emmett y Alice ya se había sentado alguien, faltaba solo unos segundos para que el profesor Banner cerrara la puerta como es su costumbre, cuando entraron tres personas, Michael Newton y las mellizas Swan.

— Llegan tarde — dice Banner, un hombre entre los cuarenta años, gordo y sin la mitad del cabello.

— Lo sentimos es que nosotras nos perdimos y Mike nos ayudó a llegar — se excusaron las dos Swan a la vez, haciendo que todos se la quedarán mirando.

— Bien, tengo dos simple regla, cierro la puerta cinco minutos después de que suene el segundo timbre y segunda si tienen hermanos en esta clase no se pueden sentar juntos, así que Isabella — dice él preguntado más que cualquier otra cosa, así que la peli castaña, alzo la mano — se sienta con el señor Hale, Tanya con el señor Cullen, y Newton con la señorita Hale, — todos tomaron su lugar, cuando las mellizas Swan pasaron cerca de la corriente de aire todo el aula se llenó con su olor, la sed de sangre de Edward se fue por los cielo, Tanya que se sentó a su lado, lo sintió tensarse, a Jasper le paso algo igual pero completamente diferente a la vez, de pronto su sed de sangre desapareció, esto los dejo atónicos a ambos, tanto que se miraron para ver si alguno de los dos sabía que había pasado, pero ninguno dio respuesta.

— Hola, soy Tanya — dice a Edward, este no le contesto solo le sonrió y movió la cabeza en modo de saludo.

— Hola Jazz, soy Isa — dice al momento de sentarse, cuando lo hizo tomo entre sus manos la mano de Jasper, haciendo que por ellos pasara una sensación rara y qué decir del tono de voz de ella que le es tan familiar; Isabella no se desconcertó como le paso a Jasper. Ningún humano, se había acercado así a él en décadas y esto ahora lo sacaba de sus casillas, esto no es normal. Alice no reacciono de buena manera con esto, ella es posesiva y detesta que toquen lo que es de ella, en especial si se trata de Jasper, pero lo que más le molesto es que esa insignificante humana lo llamo _Jazz_, un nombre con el cual nadie lo puede llamar pues él mismo lo impide y a ella no le dice nada, Alice casi se tira sobre Isabella para castigarla, pero se detuvo, "_no te atrevas_" escucho en su mente quedando completamente paralizada, la desconcertó dejándola fuera de la jugada lo que parecieron ser solo unos minutos. La clase siguió, como si nada para todos, pues para ellos no había pasado nada, solo para Jasper. La clase termino, la siguiente clase solo la tenían Edward, Alice y Jasper, literatura, en esta la profesora Anny Amarys tiene la misma regla de no sentar a dos hermanos juntos, unas de las primeras en llegar fueron las Swan, que ya _avisadas_ tomaron asientos en mesas cercanas, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, de pronto.

— Voy a organizar el salón, y estas van a ser las parejas hasta el final del años escolar — dice la profesora, muchos se quejaron pero ella no dio marcha atrás, sentó a cada uno donde ella quería, las mellizas quedaron en los puestos que habían escogido, solo faltaban unos cuantos estudiantes y entre ellos Edward y Jasper, que al llegar la profesora los mando a sentar con Tanya e Isabella respectivamente, nuevamente ambos comenzaron a sentir mucha sed, y así como vino se fue; Edward sintió algo raro en la mente de la profesora como si alguien le estuviera susurrando al oído lo que tiene que hacer, pero después de sentarlos no escucho nada más; Jasper pudo sentir la distorsión de las emociones de ella y así como la sintió desapareció; la clase paso rápidamente, al finalizar todos fueron a la clase de deportes, donde todos los estudiantes de penúltimo año se reúnen todos los días, Isabella entrego una excusa y se sentó cerca a los Cullen, Tanya si se unió a la práctica. Los Cullen no pudieron hablar como normalmente lo hacen, de pronto un comentario fuera de lugar.

— Odio estar aquí, con esta chusma — dice Rosalie lo suficientemente alto, para que otros la escucharan, no, no todos, solo para que ella la escuchara, esto no le gusto para nada a Isabella. Alice se echó a reír, quería hacerle daño a la chica, aunque lo que realmente quiere es destruirla, ella se atrevió a tocar a su Jazzy y debe pagar. Edward seguía intentando leerle la mente pero no podía, Emmett metido en su mundo de niño; Jasper por su parte se estaba _drogando_ con las emociones de Isabella y su hermana.

— Pues lo siento su alteza, es mejor que se vaya a buscar su trono — dice con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

— Mira niñita tonta, deja de venir a creerte lo que no eres, tú y tu hermana son unos patico feos, son muy poca cosa para ese apellido — algo que Isabella no tolera es que se metan con los suyos.

— Y tú Rosalie Hale, tu si te lo mereces, tu si te mereces el **Swan**, no me hagas reír, alguien tan amargada y frívola como tú, solo se merece que le den una patada en el culo y nada más — esto sí que dejo a Rosalie en nada, aun con su mente de vampiro no le pudo contestar a esa chica, quería cogerla y darle un buen golpe pero algo se lo impidió, Isabella se alejó de allí, dejando sin palabras a todos ellos, Jasper se enojó porque la hicieron cambiar sus emociones, no dice nada solo permanece allí en silencio como cada vez que algo le disgustaba, ignorando todo y a todos, Isabella se fue renegando, nada ni nadie se mete con los suyos y pobre de aquel que lo haga. La clase término, cada uno de los estudiantes se marchó a los vestuarios para cambiarse, Isabella y Tanya fueron unas de las primeras en marcharse, Tanya se dio cuenta del mal humor que tiene Isabella y prefirió no decir nada, es mejor no decir nada.

— Tanya, déjame conducir — dice Isabella al llegar al estacionamiento mientras estaba viendo como los Cullen apenas se acercaban a su auto, Isabella tomo las llaves que le ofrece Tanya, ambas chicas se subieron en el auto, los Cullen iban saliendo ya con su auto, pero de pronto un auto rojo a toda velocidad se los impido, pasándoles a pocos centímetros de distancia, esto sorprendió a todos especialmente a los Cullen, que humano puede conducir así de preciso y en esa velocidad, ninguno; los Cullen solo siguieron sin decir nada, no iban a comenzar un pleito o mejor dicho a seguir con el ya existente, uno que Rosalie ya lo había iniciado.

Al llega a la casa, las mellizas Swan bajaron del auto, ambas entraron a la casa dejaron sus cosas, aunque solo una de ellas subió al cuarto mientras que la otra salió por la puerta trasera para ir al bosque que se encuentras en la parte de atrás de la casa, esta paso toda la tarde allí. Los Cullen por su parte, se marcharon a su casa a las afuera del pueblo, sin decir nada, no tenían nada que decir, al llegar, cada uno de ellos se dedicó a sus hobbies diarios, pero algo interrumpió la calma.

_**20/08/2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

…oOo…

— Jasper ¿Por qué dejasteis que ella te tocara? — estaba diciendo Alice, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás vampiros de la casa escucharan.

— ¿Qué podía hacer Alice? Dime, no es la idea interactuar con los humanos, solo me saludo — respondió Jasper, calmado, nadie más que Alice lo escucho, pero esto estaba causando más que una simple discusión, pero nadie se dio cuenta que allí entre los árboles alguien muy sonriente los observaba a todos.

— No tenías que permitir que te toque, tú eres mío — dice Alice, con los ojos más obscuros de lo normal convirtiendo el color de sus pupilas en oro sólido. Jasper ante esta declaración se enojó, él no le pertenece a nadie, en su vida con María lo aprendió, si alguien pudo ser su dueña, ya no está entre los vivos.

— No soy tuyo Alice, nadie es mi dueño — dice con un tono más que elevado y ahora sus ojos se tornaron negros, algo que ella no había visto nunca, ni en sus visiones — Tú lo sabes muy bien y espero que no se te olvide — todos los demás lo escucharon, Jasper iba saliendo del cuarto donde se encontraba, Alice lo tomo por el brazo intentando hacer que se quedara pero lo único que consigue es rasgarle la camisa, Jasper no le da importancia y sigue saliendo, baja la escalera y allí están todos incluso Carlisle, todos ellos abren mucho los ojos al verlo sin camisa y ojos oscuros, todos simplemente lo ven como una amenaza y como no, si va por allí con su cuerpo completamente lleno de cicatrices de mordidas, cicatrices que nunca antes han visto, Carlisle y Emmett lo ven como amenaza para sus compañeras, así que cada uno de ellos las colocan a sus espaldas y en una ligera posición inclinada, como preparándose para un posible ataque, Jasper no les da una segunda mirada y sale de la casa, a correr por todo el bosque. Allí va a su lugar secreto la cima de una de las montañas, allí se quedó pensando, sumergido en sus recuerdo de su pasado, de su vida humana, en la chica peli castaña que siempre estaba en esos recuerdo, en sus padre y en los momentos de pasión que vivió con esa chica, ella su primer y único amor… ella _**su esposa**_.

Al llegar ese último pensamiento, él se sentó de inmediato, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero en esa época pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, verla a cada momento del día, vivir esos momentos de intimidad con alguien que no fuera su esposa era algo ilógico, tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y ahora esta nueva revelación. Dio gracias por estar lo más lejos posible de los Cullen en ese momento. Decidió que permanecería allí, en la paz y tranquilidad de la montaña por un muy buen tiempo, la necesita ya no le son suficiente las emociones de Alice para mantenerlo calmado, ya nada es suficiente, y no hay nada, nada como esa sensación cuando ella le toco la mano, es una sensación que su cuerpo reconoce, una sensación que tuvo que haber tenido antes, pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?

Al día siguiente, todo fue igual, Edward cada vez que se acerca a Tanya la sed de sangre se apoderaba de él, pero así como aparece así desaparece, todo esto lo tiene muy confundido, y más quería saber qué es lo que hay en su mente, necesita saberlo; y hay un sentimiento, algo raro, algo que no ha experimentado nunca, también está el hecho que no puede permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de ella, y ella al igual que su hermana le recuerda a la chica misteriosa que vio en la mente nublosa de Jasper. El tiempo vuela, paso un mes, y Jasper no ha aparecido, Alice estaba algo irritable por esto, ya tenía varios años que no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico a parte de unos cuantos beso castos y nada más, él siempre la evitaba, se marchaba por varios días y después regresaba como si nada, y que decir que si le hablaban de ese tema volvía a desaparecer por más tiempo. Isabella estaba un poco triste en ese tiempo, nadie sabía por qué, pero había momentos después de dar un paseo por el bosque regresa más que feliz. Tanya le conto a Isabella que Edward le ha ido llamando la atención y ahora no sabe qué hacer, pues él le gusta; Edward por su parte ha estado yendo cada noche sin falta a ver a Tanya dormir, pero que sorpresa se llevó la primera vez, no esperaba que las dos chicas compartieran habitación así que cada noche se sentaba al lado de la cama con cobertores verdes, donde se acurruca Tanya para protegerse del frio. Varias veces la escucho murmurar su nombre y algo que no creía posible pasó, sintió como si su corazón latiera, después de más de un siglo de estar detenido. No dice nada, quien le puede creer, nadie.

…oOo…

Un mes, y Jasper regreso, fue a la escuela, lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves… el viernes les toco historia, la materia favorita de Jasper, como en la gran mayoría de las clases las Swan estaban allí junto con todos los Cullen.

— Bien, chicos — comenzó a decir el profesor, Edward comenzó a sentir como le están susurrando al profesor y como él repite todo tal cual se lo dicen, no puede reconocer la voz, solo sabe que es una voz femenina — ya hemos hecho una parte del módulo del primer semestre, así que para la próxima vamos a dar una mirada a la historia familiar de cada uno de ustedes, Swan tienen que traer algo diferente — especifico el profesor — si no hay más nos vemos la próxima clase.

El profesor salió del aula primero que los estudiantes, los demás se quedaron hablando de lo aburrida que será hacer esta tarea. Isabella se quedó sentada en su puesto, necesitaba un minuto a solas y necesitaba darle tiempo a Tanya, solo unos minutos.

— Bella, vámonos — dice Tanya.

— Adelántate, ya te alcanzo es que voy a buscar algo al casillero — responde, recogió sus libros y salió detrás de Tanya, en dirección contraria, Isabella fue a su casillero, no demoro mucho y con las mismas salió; Tanya se colocó los audífonos de su reproductor e iba caminando con cuidado pues sus zapatos tenían la suela algo desgastada y era fácil que se pudiera resbalar y más con la pequeña llovizna que había estado haciendo desde ayer y con el frio que estaba haciendo los pequeños charquitos que habían quedado se han congelado y haciendo que el piso sea muy resbaloso, de pronto, un horrible chirrido sonó por todo el estacionamiento, Tanya no lo escucho, su música se lo impidió, Isabella que estaba de pie en la puerta sonrío viendo la escena, para que pocos segundos después poner una cara de horror, Tanya recorrió gran parte del estacionamiento para darse cuenta que todos la miraban con cara de horror, se fijó en Isabella y se preguntó por qué esa cara, de pronto sus ojos solo se enfocaron en el carro de Tyler se acerca peligrosamente a ella y parecer que Tyler no tiene control sobre el coche, creía que ese sería su fin y rogaba para que ella la ayudara, en un instante todo fue como un borrón, solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y algo la aprisionaba contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a… Edward abrazándola contra el suelo del estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Tanya a Edward.

— Quédate quieta — responde él, reflejando en su voz lo preocupado que esta.

— ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí tan rápido? — pregunta Tanya, ella no hacía mucho más que unos segundo que lo había visto del otro lado del estacionamiento junto con sus demás hermanos.

— Muchachos están bien — se escuchó la voz dice uno de los profesores que había llegado allí interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Edward, Edward ha evitado que el carro de Tyler la aplastara contra el carro de Ángela Weber. — ya viene la ambulancia.

— Tanya, Tanya — grita Isabella que se ha acercado a ella lo más rápido que pudo — Tanya ¿Estas bien? — sigue cuestionándola, mostrando toda la preocupación que podía en su voz.

— Sí. Bella estoy bien — contesta Tanya, aunque estaba más que preocupada porque ella no le ayudo, pero estaba feliz de que Edward la allá ayudado. Los paramédicos llegaron junto con los bomberos, estos utilizaron varias herramientas para poder liberarlos, el primero en ir al hospital fue Tyler que tenía varios cortes en la cara por los vidrios rotos, y antes de que se lo llevaran, lo único que hacía era disculparse con Edward y Tanya.

— Estoy bien, de verdad — comenzó a decir Tanya, cuando la sacaron de entre los dos coches.

— La vamos a llevar a hospital para que le hagan un rápido chequeo y prevenir cualquier efecto adverso — dice el paramédico ignorando completamente lo que dice Tanya.

— Voy con ella — dicen Isabella y Edward a la vez.

— Soy su hermana — dice Isabella mientras se montaba en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, impidiendo que Edward la siguiera.

— Edward, entra en la parte de adelante, al parecer estás bien, pero hay que revisarte — dice otro paramédico, antes de cerrar la puerta de atrás de la ambulancia, Edward se subió sonriendo y ambulancia fue al hospital, además solo Carlisle lo revisaría, pero en su mente escucha perfectamente los pensamientos de sus hermanos por haber salvado a la chica Swan y más que nada todos los insultos que piensa Rosalie y Jasper.

En el hospital, el primero en ser atendido es Tyler, el doctor Cullen reviso a Tanya pero le pareció raro que su hermana Isabella ni se inmutara a preguntarle si ella estaba bien, su cara refleja preocupación pero su cuerpo dice otra cosa, su cuerpo que en estos momentos debe estar demostrando su preocupación con el aumento de los latidos de su corazón pero nada está más que normal, en ese momento llego Charlie.

— Isabella ¿Cómo está mi niña? — dice Charlie muy exaltado, su corazón corre a mil de la preocupación, allí en ese momento Carlisle va saliendo de la sala donde revisa a Tanya, Charlie se acercó a él, quien le dice que todo está bien que solo tuvo un leve golpe en la cabeza y le recomienda que este pendiente de ella, que la despierte cada media hora para comprobar que todo marcha bien durante las dos noches siguientes y si se presentan mareos, visión borrosa, entre otras cosas debe llevarla nuevamente para otra revisión, le dieron varios días de incapacidad mientras ella está en observación… todo salió bien, pero Tanya tenía una duda que quiere resolver, ella quiere saber ¿Por qué él la salvo? ¿Qué razón tienen él para salvarla?, si él no tiene ninguna obligación con ella, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué has hecho? — dice muy enojada Rosalie a Edward, mientras que esperan a Carlisle en su oficina del hospital.

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer Rosalie…

— No Edward, no hicisteis lo que tenía que hacer, debías dejarla morir, ese es su destino ella debe…

— Que hay de malo en que él salvara a Tanya, Rosalie — dice Isabella interrumpiéndolos — de todas maneras no iba a permitir que Tanya muriera, no ahora; si no la hubiera salvado él — lo señalo con su dedo — lo hubiera hecho yo. Además Edward ¿vas a dejar morir a tu compañera? — termino por decir haciendo que Edward se congelara en su lugar.

— Tú no sabes nada, niña tonta, ya me hubiera gustado ver como la salvarías — comenzó a decir Rosalie, mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente a ella, levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, pero su brazo se detuvo en el aire.

— No, no te atrevas a levantar la mano contra mí, Rosalie Lilliam Hale, tú eres la que no sabe nada, tú eres la niña tonta, tu que estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de tu tonto novio y fuiste salvada por Carlisle, tú no tienes el derecho de reclamar nada — Rosalie, se quedó perpleja, nadie absolutamente nadie sabe de eso, porque ella lo sabe y como lo sabe, porque su mano se detuvo tan repentinamente, porque no se puede mover — Ten cuidado con lo que dices Rosalie, jamás permitiré que lastimen a un Swan, jamás — los dos vampiros se quedaron perplejos ante los dicho, Rosalie pudo ver como los ojos de esa chica se oscurecían con cada palabra que sale de su boca y el miedo que los recorre a la vez, miedo de una simple _humana_; Isabella se marchó de allí cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los dos salieron del pequeño shock en el que estaban. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

— Rosalie, que nadie se entere de esto — dice Edward recuperando el habla a los pocos segundos. Ella no contesto verbalmente solo asintió con su cabeza, ni en su mente corría pensamiento alguno. En la noche ya con todos los Cullen reunidos, discutiendo lo que deben hacer con la muchacha Swan.

— Tenemos que matarla — dice Jasper adelantándose a todos, él no quiere que los vulturis interfirieran, ellos castigarían a esa chica con la muerte y a su familia si no hacen algo al respecto, cada uno de ellos pagando con su vida, uno a uno y él sabe perfectamente que por nada se salvaría de una ejecución, no con su pasado — no podemos dejar que diga algo a nadie — miedo, el miedo lo recorre, pensar en esa posibilidad lo aterra.

— No puedes matarla — contradice Edward a Jasper, mirándolo con furia, furia que no hace nada en él.

— Jasper, Edward tiene razón, no podemos ir matando a una chica inocente — comenzó a decir Carlisle.

— Nada de eso, Carlisle, no quiero enfrentarme a los vulturis — dice Jasper mostrando en su voz estigmas de miedo que pasan desapercibidas para los demás — hay que matarla.

— Ni se te ocurra Jasper — dice Rosalie con voz alta y clara sorprendiendo a todos, ella que siempre está haciendo cualquier cosa para alejarse de los humanos, y si la familia está en peligro ella es capaz de matar a cualquiera, solo para proteger a los suyos, pero algo, algo que no sabe que es, le impide decir que maten a la inútil de Tanya, es esa misma fuerza que le impide hacer algo contra Isabella. Jasper que creía que ella lo apoyaría no fue así.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper — dice Alice, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos, ella que intenta protegerlos intentando que tengan lo que ella no tuvo — no me mal interprete, no estoy a favor de matar a todos, pero no puedo ver lo que ella va a hacer, ya no puedo ver nada de ella, Edward no pude leerle la mente, para mí la mejor opción es matarla y con esto estar completamente seguros que ella no dirá nada, que no nos va a poner en peligro. — no, no es verdad, no es lo que ella quiere, ella tiene miedo, su miedo no es lo que ella diga, nadie le creería de cualquier forma, su miedo es la oscuridad que hay con la chica, esa oscuridad que no deja ver nada que esté relacionado con la chica, lo que inexplicablemente interfiere con su futuro, un futuro donde ella está completamente sola, no está Carlisle, no está Esme, ni Rosalie, Emmett, Edward o Jasper; no quiere estar sola, no de nuevo, no puede estar sola por toda la eternidad.

— No pueden matarla, ella es mi compañera — declaro Edward, dejando sorprendidos a todos, menos a Rosalie, que aunque no estaba segura de la razón de todo lo apoyo.

— No, ella no puede ser tu compañera Edward, ella no ha nacido — declaro Alice, nerviosa, "_su compañera no ha nacido, yo la hubiera visto, la hubiera visto_" — no hagas esto solo para protegerla, tú debes tener cuidado con eso. — dice con voz temblorosa.

— Ella es _mi compañera_ Alice, lo siento, cada vez que no está cerca, cuando no sé dónde está, me siento vacío, me duele no verla — declaró Edward, Carlisle se sorprendió, Emmett y Esme lo miraron, en verdad ella es su compañera, pensaron los tres, esos sentimientos no pueden ser imitados.

— Hijo sabes que al hacer esta declaración tiene menos de cinco años para convertirla — dice Carlisle, que aunque muy feliz por este hecho también está preocupado.

— Si lo sé — contesto, sabe, sabe perfectamente, Aro puede medir el tiempo desde esta declaración al ver los recuerdos de los presentes, pero sea como sea no puede permitir que la maten, no puede, no importa que no sea su verdadera compañera, ella debe vivir. La conversación murió allí, nadie dice nada más, Jasper se volvió a marchar en ese instante dejando a todos allí, no le prestó atención a ninguno de ellos que lo llamo para que regresara, solo siguió corriendo, corrió por unos minutos, llego a la casa de los Swan, no siente movimiento alguno, sus respiraciones están acompasadas, subió a uno de los árboles cercanos, encontró la ventana de la chica, entro está completamente abierta, lo intriga, ve a las dos chicas, se acerca a Tanya, "_vas a morir, aunque todos se interpongan_" le susurra, Isabella lo ve, está ida viéndolo, comienza a moverse lentamente, Jasper la siente, se marcha. Se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad, desaparece por unos días, no dice nada, no se comunica con nadie y gracias al cielo que nada más fue el fin de semana y los Cullen no tienen que mandar una excusa médica nuevamente.

…oOo…

Las mellizas Swan desaparición prácticamente todo el fin de semana, nadie las vio, llego el lunes y ellas no fueron al instituto, muchos preguntaron a Charlie por sus hijas y él solo le dice que están descansando, el martes tampoco fueron, el miércoles se presentaron como si nada, todo marchaba bien, ellas hablaban como siempre con sus amigos, hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de historia.

— Bien muchachos, comenzaremos con la investigación que cada uno de ustedes realizo de la historia de su familia — comenzó a decir el profesor — comenzaremos con Edward Cullen — así comenzaron a pasar uno por uno, cada uno mostro algo de la historia de su familia, de donde proveían, quienes fueron los primeros que llegaron a Forks, hasta que llegó el turno de las Swan.

— Empieza Isabella — dice el profesor.

— Profesor, puede comenzar Tanya, es que ella tiene algo más antiguo — dice Isabella con una dulce sonrisa encantando a todos los presentes.

— Esta bien pero vienen las dos adelante — ambas chicas que se sientan juntas, se pusieron de pie, y con sus ropas anchas y estilo deportivas fueron al frente de la clase.

— Bueno la familia Swan antes se llamaba "Van Der Swan" en la antigua… — y así Tanya explico el origen del apellido, y como llego a Estados Unidos, unos siglos atrás.

— Bien, Tanya, ya explico varias cosas de los Swan, nuestra familia siempre se ha preocupado por pasar de generación en generación algo de historia, hace más de un siglo y medio un miembro de nuestra familia se casó muy joven, fue en la época de la guerra civil — Jasper a penas escucho esto se tensó, no sabe porque, pero presiente que todo esto tiene alguna relación con él — ella se casó a los 16 años con un joven que apenas acababa de cumplir los 17, ella es Isabella Swan, antes de casarse, cuando se casó cambio su apellido a Whitlock — todos los Cullen se tensaron, ese apellido, el apellido del vampiro más temido después de los vulturis, Isabella comenzó a sacar algo de una caja, era una vieja fotografía de un matrimonio, pero a ambas personas no se les veía la cara — esta nueva familia, comenzó a crecer o eso era lo que querían, pero la guerra civil estallo, el chico mintió sobre su edad, queriendo ser un héroe de guerra, y lo logro — todos estaban pendiente a lo que la chica estaba diciendo, pues aunque sea una historia de amor de la familia Swan, al igual que también había algo que les llamaba la atención, hace que se interesen en ella — él logro ingresar, poco tiempo después lo ascendieron de cargo hasta que llego a ser el Mayor más joven, eso sin conocer su verdadera edad que era alrededor de 20 años en ese entonces, creo — Edward aparte de ir escuchando lo que dice Isabella también va viendo parte de esa historia reproducirse en la cabeza de Jasper, esto es algo que ninguno de ellos saben de Jasper y para Edward es una completa sorpresa el apellido del humano del que está hablando Isabella, de lo poco que les permitió saber o mejor dicho de lo único que saben es su nombre, nunca hablo de nada más — él _**era**_ Jasper Whitlock — en ese momento Jasper se puso de pie, al hacerlo con tanta rapidez y fuerza la silla callo atrás, nadie sabía eso, el no conocía el nombre de su difunta esposa, sabia de ella, lo descubrió el tiempo en que estuvo ausente, pero escucharlo de esa chica, que lo ha estado allí torturándolo sin saberlo; todos quedaron mirándolo, sin saber por qué reaccionaria así, Jasper salió cuando la bruma de sus pensamientos se dispersó mostrándole la cara de su esposa, _es igual a ella_ pensó, Edward no sabe que estaba pasando, no podía leerle la mente a nadie, Alice no podía ver el futuro de nadie; Jasper salió enojado, muy enojado, casi mata a alguien que tiene conexión sanguínea con _ella_, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta un susurro llego a sus finos oídos _espérame en el bosque, no dejes que nadie te siga_, esa voz es la voz de ella, esto lo dejo congelado.

— Se queda todos sentados — dice el profesor a los Cullen que todos se habían puesto de pie, dispuestos a ir por Jasper, sin más nada se sentaron, de todas formas algo les impedía seguir adelante — Isabella, continua por favor — termino de decir.

— Está bien, bueno como iba diciendo, él era el Mayor Jasper Whitlock, quien después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, regreso a celebrar su accenso eso fue alrededor de 1863 y como estaban cerca de su ciudad Houston paso unos días con su familia, pero cuando iba de regreso a Galveston, este desapareció, mi antepasada que estaba embarazada — esto hizo jadear a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y a Edward, "_Puede que Jasper tenga algún descendiente por allí sin que él supiera_" es el pensamiento de todos ellos, pues al ver la reacción de Jasper a esta historia están completamente seguros que él es ese Jasper Whitlock del que están hablando; Jasper que se ha mantenido al otro lado de la puerta jadeo de sorpresa, él pudo haber tenido un hijo o una hija — pero desgraciadamente, Isabella Whitlock tuvo un aborto espontaneo cuando le dieron la noticia de la desaparición de su esposo. — Jasper en ese momento se sintió desfallecer, salió a toda prisa, se internó en el bosque, se quedó allí en la entrada, en la oscuridad naciente del bosque, en la oscuridad del pasado, de su pasado, esperando que la luz llegue a él nuevamente.

Isabella se fue a sentar al terminar la historia, varios le aplaudieron, el profesor las felicito a las dos, al poco tiempo de estar sentada le paso un papelito a Tanya: _"Tanya voy a salir, llévate mis libros por favor, dile a Charlie que no sé cuándo voy a regresar y por favor ten mucho cuidado con Edward"_ Tanya se la quedó mirando, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia a cada momento del día, al final asintió y no dice nada.

— Profesor, sé que todavía faltan algunos compañeros, pero no me siento muy bien, puedo ir a la enfermería — dice Isabella, completamente pálida.

— ¿Puedes ir sola o necesitas que alguien te acompañe?

— Puedo ir sola — dice esta, dejo todos los útiles allí y se fue a la enfermería, la enfermera Carolina, la atendió, dice que tiene que ir al hospital y llamo a Charlie para que la fuera a buscar, lo espero, lo vio llevar a su hija, tan pálida que parecía un papel y la excuso por el resto de las clases de ese día o eso es lo que creyó que había hecho, lo único que si hizo con certeza es excusarla. Isabella salió como si nada del instituto, se acercó al bosque, fue adentrándose allí, parecía como perdida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta una voz, la cual ella reconoció inmediatamente.

— Vine a hablar contigo Jasper Whitlock — este salió de la oscuridad, nadie más que Peter y Charlotte sabe su verdadero apellido, y ahora posiblemente los Cullen. — No creo que nos convenga hablar aquí, podemos ir a otro lugar — este asintió, se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, pero ella no se asustó, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo al estilo novia y comenzó a correr adentrándose cada vez más en lo profundo del bosque.

…oOo…

En el instituto, los Cullen se quedaron toda la jornada de la escuela ese día, cuando les dijeron que Isabella había desaparecido, Alice no sabe la razón de esto solo reafirmo su futuro en solitario, el resto de ellos solo tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Edward, ya habla más con Tanya, no tenían más clases juntos hasta después del almuerzo, pero él hoy tenia lago planeado para poder acercarse más a ella. Tanya como cada vez que entraba a la cafetería miro a la mesa de los Cullen pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a Edward allí, siguió caminando y se puso al final de la cola para comprar su comida.

— Hola Tanya — dice una aterciopelada voz a su espalda, era él, Edward, todos en la cafetería los estaban mirando, pues no es normal que un Cullen hable con alguien que no es de su familia.

— Hola Edward. — responde muy apenada, tanto que está segura que toda su cara e incluso sus orejas están rojas por completo.

— Tanya ¿te sentarías conmigo hoy? — Tanya solo asintió con la cabeza, pues no estaba segura de que esto esté realmente pasando, ambos compraron su almuerzo y fueron a una mesa lejana a sentarse, allí comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, hasta que llegaron a una simple pregunta por parte de Tanya _¿Qué eres?_ Edward se tensó, al igual que el resto de su familia, él no le dice nada para darle una respuesta, solo que no se lo puede decir, después de eso cambiaron el tema rápidamente, Edward hablo del baile que se realizaría pronto, e incluso la invito a ir con él, ella con gusto acepto, claro que se tendría que comprar un vestido. Después de esto, cada uno siguió su camino, ambos hablaban en las clases donde les tocaba sentarse juntos, así comenzaron a pasar los días, hasta que llegó el sábado. Charlie, extrañaba a Isabella pero sabe que ella puede cuidarse sola y era de aquel que se metiera con ella el que se tiene que preocupar.

…oOo…

— Tanya, baja rápido si en verdad quieres ir a la Push — dice Charlie a su hija, él día anterior la había invitado a ir a la Push que van a hacer una barbacoa para celebrar un ritual de _transición_ de joven a hombre, para algunos chicos y los Swan como siempre son los invitados honor.

— Ya voy papá, pero me llevo mi auto debo regresar temprano, porque voy a ir con las chicas a Port Ángeles a comprar un vestido — dice esta desde arriba. A los pocos minutos bajo y se fueron a la Push, al medio día Ángela la llamo para decirle que se siente mal y no podía ir de compras ese día que fueran mañana, además que Jessica tiene una comida familiar y no sabe a qué horas se desocupara. Así que sin más que hacer Tanya se quedó en la Push, para ver el ritual completo, allí solo estaban los ancianos, los jóvenes y los Swan.

Los chicos que se someterían al ritual, pasaron al frente y comenzaron con cortarles el cabello, les hicieron un tatuaje, una chica, la única entre todos ellos, también se cortó su larga cabellera azabache, Tanya vio cuando la chica lloró por esto, pero no lloro por el tatuaje que le hicieron, todos ellos a pesar de la baja temperatura solo estaban en mochos y la chica con una ligera camiseta sin mangas, todos tenían sus zapatos deportivos. Al terminar de hacer todos los tatuajes, comenzaron a hablar, o mejor dicho él líder de la aldea Billy Black comenzó a hablar.

— Hoy es un día especial, hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando nuestros antepasados comenzaron a poblar esta zona, nos vimos atacados por un enemigo nada común, fuimos sometidos por unos _fríos _o vampiros como los llaman hoy en día, seres de la noche que salían de día, con una fuerza increíble, con súper velocidad y todos y cada uno de sus sentidos aumentados, fuimos sometidos por varios años, donde nos vimos obligados a dar de los nuestros para poder sobrevivir, hasta que _ella_ llego a estas tierras siguiendo a algunos de los suyos, ella nos dio la mejor arma contra ellos, nos dio la posibilidad de cambiar, con la única condición de que la ayudáramos a proteger a sus descendientes — allí señalo a Charlie y a Tanya, esta última, sabia un poco de esto, pero no lo sabía todo — ella ha regresado nuevamente a nuestras tierras, como es tradición, cada vez que nuestro muchachos los descendientes de aquellos que cambiaron por primera vez, llegan a cambiar. El ultimo descendiente de ella hasta el momento nos brinda unas gotas de su sangre para completar el ritual — Tanya se tensó, ella es la última descendiente de esa persona hasta el momento — pero esta vez no va a ser necesario, como dije ella regreso y nos ha dejado esto — mostro una pequeña botella de vidrio, con un contenido rojizo — y ahora con esto vamos a reafirmar nuestro trato, nos va a dar así nueva fuerza y fortalecer la voluntad — Billy siguió hablando, por unos minutos más, tomo una botella de licor de medio litro en la cual solo había la mitad del contenido, en ella vertió el contenido de la pequeña botella en este, la mezclo por unos segundos coloco todo en la mesa ceremonial y llamo a su hijo y a los otros descendientes uno por uno para que cada uno de ellos aportara una gota de su sangre, volvió a mezclar y vertió todo el contenido en una taza de cerámica lo suficientemente grande para que quepa todo, entonces los comenzó a llamar a uno por uno nuevamente.

— Nos honramos en presentar a todos aquellos que han sido elegido, hoy sin importar la edad que tengan se convierten en la fuerza de lucha y protección de nuestro pueblo, así que ahora cada uno de ustedes al escuchar su nombre pasen al frente y tomen de esto para rectificar su promesa con toda su gente y con ustedes mismos.

* Leah Clearwater, la hija de Harry y Sue Clearwater, es la primera mujer que se une a esta noble causa, gracias querida, la simboliza el color gris claro, y tiene 18 años

* Sam Uley, el único hijo de nuestro hermano Carlos Uley, lo simboliza el color negro, 19 años, en estos momentos es el líder del grupo

* Quil Ateara, nieto del Viejo Quil Ateara, lo simboliza el color café-chocolate, tiene 18 años.

* Embry Call, hijo de Emmil Call, lo simboliza el color gris, con algunos tonos de negro y tiene 18 años.

* Paul Meraz, es simbolizado por el color gris oscuro, y tiene 18 años.

* Jared Pelletier, es simbolizado por el color negro azulado, y ha iniciado este viaje con tan solo 16 años, y los siguientes también han iniciado este viaje tempranamente.

* Jacob Black, mi hijo, Billy Black, es simbolizado por el color Chocolate, 15 años.

* Seth Clearwater, hijo de Harry y Sue Clearwater, hermano menor de Leah, es simbolizado por color arena, con 14 años de edad.

* Collin y Brady Stewart, son mellizos, los más jóvenes hasta el momento, Collin es simbolizado por el color Café y Brady por el color gris con blanco, tienen 13 años.

— Mis muchachos, ahora que hemos rectificado el contrato, no queda más que den forma a su fortaleza — cada uno de los chicos se alejaron lo suficiente de los ancianos y de los Swan, cada uno de ellos comenzó a cambiar, del menor al mayor, sus ropas fueron hechas trizas, Tanya y Charlie se maravillaron ante esto, es la primera vez que los ven cambiar, al terminar todos de cambiar comenzaron a aullarle a la luna, al terminar los chicos dejaron ir a Leah a los árboles y esta regreso en su forma humana y con un ligero vestido, después fueron todos los chicos y todos regresaron en su forma humana y con otros mochos.

— Hijos míos, nuestro pacto de sangre ha sido consolidado nuevamente, todos sean bienvenidos a esta nueva vida, ahora sí, vamos comer y celebrar — todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran hoguera que habían hecho en la tarde, comenzaron a asar malvaviscos, maíz, salchichas caseras y a calentar pan de maíz, todo esto para honran a sus antepasados. Pasaron gran parte de la noche allí, Tanya y Charlie no pudieron irse después a Forks por la hora y por qué Charlie estaba algo tomado.

…oOo…

El domingo alrededor de la una de la tarde las chicas se marcharon a Port Ángeles a buscar sus vestidos, se fueron escuchando música a todo volumen, cantaron una que otra canción de sus artistas favoritos. Pasaron una tarde divertida, fueron a diferentes tiendas pero nada que encontraban lo que necesitaban, de un momento a otro se separaron, quedaron en encontrarse dentro de dos horas para comer e irse para Forks. Tanya camino distraídamente hasta que encontró una pequeña biblioteca, ya ha conseguido el vestido, un hermoso vestido negro entallado en la cintura, zapatos plateados con piedras de imitación de esmeraldas. Solo quería algo más para leer, entro a la librería, busco y busco, se demoró más de dos horas, como cada vez que entra al mundo de los libros. Al darse cuenta de la hora, se apresuró, pago el libro y salió de allí, no reconoció la calle por la que había venido, ya todo estaba oscuro, eligió un camino y se adentró por el mientras caminaba distraída buscando el restaurante en el que quedaron en reunirse.

De pronto, sintió como la están siguiendo, disimuladamente miro para atrás y si, así es, tres hombres la están siguiendo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, deseaba no haberse separado de las chicas o haberse demorado mucho en la librería, comenzó a caminar más rápido de lo normal, intento eludirlos pero fue imposible, la tienen rodeada, de la nada un carro a toda velocidad se acercó a ellos, los hombres que la seguían se apartaron inmediatamente para evitar que los atropellen.

— Entra — dice la voz del conducto, el cual le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Tanya supo inmediatamente quien es, es Edward. Sin dudarlo se subió.

— Gracias — dice, Edward siguió conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. Casi estaban a las afuera de Port Ángeles cuando ella hablo de nuevo — debes llevarme al restaurante donde quede con Ángela y Jessica — a penas eso salió de la boca de Tanya, Edward se puso en marcha, Tanya no le pregunto cómo sabia en que restaurante estarían, simplemente lo ignoro. Se bajó del auto al llegar al restaurante, entro y allí se encontró a ambas chicas preocupada por ella.

— Oh! Tanya, que bueno que llegasteis — dice Jessica.

— Si estábamos a punto de llamar a tu padre — dice Ángela mostrando lo preocupada que esta, Tanya no dice nada, pues las chicas vieron quien estaba atrás de ella y quedaron en silencio.

— Es que me encontré con Edward y se nos fue el tiempo — dice cuando ambas chicas la miraron, buscando una explicación.

— Chicas no les importa que lleve a Tanya a comer algo — dice Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos, ambas chicas dijeron que "no" con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se marcharon en el auto de Jessica que es en el que habían venido, ambas chicas se marcharon con la promesa que después hablarían las tres.

— Vamos sentémonos — dice Edward, quien pide una mesa para dos, se sentaron y Tanya pidió algo para comer y un par de bebidas, realmente estaba sedienta y no se había dado cuenta.

—- Tanya dime ¿Qué estáis pensando? — Tanya lo miro a los ojos sin comprender — sé lo que cada una de las personas de este lugar piensa, sé lo que ellos ocultan, pero tú, tú eres un espacio en blanco.

— Puedes leer la mente — dice Tanya, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

— Si, puedo leer la mente de todo ser viviente menos la tuya, la de tu hermana y me es difícil leer la de tu padre — dice con toda sinceridad.

— Mi pensamientos son privados Edward, por eso son pensamientos, si los quisiera dar a conocer los diría — se sorprendió, nunca se esperó que ella reaccionara tan bien, y menos que le aclarara la cuestión de privacidad, suficiente ha tenido con Jasper.

La conversación murió allí, Tanya termino de comer y Edward pagó, sin mirar la cuenta y dejo una considerable propina, no abrió la carpetilla pues allí está el número de la mesera, salieron como si nada y se subieron al volvo de Edward.

— Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad — dice la chica, al ver que iba a más de 200 km/h, que se puede esperar de la hija de un policía.

— ¿Qué sabes de mi Tanya? — pregunta, con la esperanza que no diera con la verdad pero la realidad es que si quiere que ella sepa.

— Sé que eres rápido, más rápido que cualquier ser humano, eres fuerte, y tú piel… — ella se calló, no quería seguir con eso, pero ahora que empezó no cree que puedan detener el rumbo de las cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi piel? — pregunta, pues con cada cosa que ella dice, él sabe que la verdad está dicha y aclarada.

— Tu piel es pálida y fría, Edward.

— Sabes lo que soy — afirma.

— Siempre lo he sabido — Edward simplemente se voltea a mirarla tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Son cosas de la familia Swan, por eso no puedes leerme la mente, no pueden ver mi futuro y si lo ven es por decisión de alguien más, no mía, si puedes sentir mis emociones pero no las puedes manipular, puedes tener cualquier don que quieras pero no me va a afectar.

— ¿Y a tú hermana? — Tanya simplemente sonrío.

— A ella menos que a mí. — allí dejo la conversación, Edward en vez de esclarecer alguna de las dudas que tenia se le formaron muchas más. _¿Qué tan complicada puede ser la mente de esta chica?_ Pero de lo que sí está seguro, es que él siente algo mucho más que amistad por esta chica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestiona.

— Ella _**siempre**_ ha sido así

— Dime Tanya, que es lo que soy — pregunto, puede que salga con alguna teoría de cualquier otra cosa que no sea la verdad.

— Porque me lo preguntas Edward Cullen, o es que simplemente quieres comprobarlo para no decírmelo tú mismo — Edward simplemente se la queda mirando, ella es tan suspicaz — eres un vampiro — allí dejo de hablar no dice nada más hasta que llegaron a Forks.

— Sabes Tanya — comenzó Edward, Tanya lo mira a los ojos, eso ojos dorados que parecen oro líquido — ya no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti, por eso estaba hoy en Port Ángeles — sigue Edward con su voz aterciopelada, Tanya por su parte una gran emoción va creciendo en ella, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué no tengo que hacer?

— Mantenerte alejado, te quiero cerca de mi Edward — él simplemente no podía creer esto, esa chica definitivamente no tiene instinto de conservación. Y así se lo dice, Edward la dejo en su casa y se marchó para llevar el auto y regresar, se mantuvo oculto en la entrada del bosque hasta que Charlie apago todas las luces de la casa, como cada noche entro por la ventana la vio allí acurrucada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en la cama de Isabella a verla a ella, desde el día miércoles después que se fue enferma no la visto más, Jasper tampoco había aparecido desde el miércoles en la noche, cuando…

Al día siguiente, Edward la fue a buscar a su casa, Charlie lo vio no dice nada, todo eso tiene que pasar y él lo sabe, Tanya se sintió maravillada con esto y que decir de su corazón, que se aceleró demasiado. Ella bajo lo más rápido que pudo cuando lo vio, se despidió de Charlie con un beso en la mejilla y le deseo que tenga un muy buen día. En el instituto todos estaban más que pendientes, al parecer los Cullen habían tenido uno que otro pleito, ¿por qué se dieron cuenta? Fácil Rosalie, Emmett y Alice en un convertible rojo, todos con cara de "no te me acerques" algo raro en ellos, pues siempre estaban con sus caras inexpresivas, cuando entro un auto más que conocido, el volvo de Edward, todos pendientes de él, cuando se baja todos creyeron que se acercaría a sus hermanos pues con esa cara tan sonriente que él tiene, es lo que todos se esperaban, pero rodeo el auto abrió la puerta y de esta salió una sonriente Tanya dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Edward la abrazo y como cada vez que está cerca de ella la sed apareció y con las mismas se fue. Todos los estaban viendo, de pronto a toda velocidad aparece una moto y los que estaban en el camino se quitaban a toda prisa pues el conductor no disminuyo la velocidad para nada. Se estaciono al lado del auto de Edward, los Cullen no sabían quién puede ser, no hay rastro de ningún otro vampiro a los alrededores pero ¿Qué humano puede hacer eso? Ninguno, pero sus corazones demuestra que lo son, los humanos solo ven a una nueva pareja que nunca han visto o mejor dicho que no reconocen por los cascos que les cubren toda la cara, el pasajero se bajó apenas se estaciono la moto, pero no se quitó el casco, el conductor apago la moto y se bajó, ambos se quitaron el casco y se besaron, todos los presentes jadearon ante esto…

_12/09/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

…oOo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta una voz, la cual ella reconoció inmediatamente.

— Vine a hablar contigo Jasper Whitlock — este salió de la oscuridad, nadie más que Peter y Charlotte sabe su verdadero apellido, y ahora posiblemente los Cullen. — No creo que nos convenga hablar aquí, podemos ir a otro lugar — este asintió, se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, pero ella no se asustó, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo al estilo novia y comenzó a correr adentrándose cada vez más en lo profundo del bosque.

Jasper la llevo a su lugar secreto, demoraron un poco más de una hora en llegar allí, mientras tanto Isabella se sentía tan a gusto de estar nuevamente en sus brazos, al llegar a ese hermoso claro, él la bajo colocándola de pie y se alejó lo suficiente de ella.

— Jasper no te alejes de mí — dice Isabella, con algo más que tristeza en su voz.

— Dame una razón para no hacerlo. — Isabella no encontró mejor manera de hacerlo recordar que algo que él mismo había hecho.

— Eres la luz…

Tus ojos castaños cuan chocolate

Castaños, chocolate, café… mi tierra.

— La tierra que piso — sigue recitando Jasper, haciendo que Isabella sonriera.

Eres mi mundo, querida mía.

Amada mía.

— Eres la luz… — iba comenzar de nuevo, pero Jasper la detuvo.

— Dime la verdad, porque sé ese poema.

— De verdad ¿quieres recordar todo? — pregunta Isabella, Jasper estaba tan confundido, tantos pensamientos corren por su mente

— Si, necesito saberlo, siempre desde que me desperté en esta vida he tenido recuerdos de una chica a la que nunca le he visto la cara hasta el día de hoy cuando has comenzado a hablar de ella y es igual a ti, físicamente.

— Jasper, ¿Qué sabes de los antiguos, de los primeros vampiros? — cuestiona Isabella, haciendo que Jasper se confunda por el cambio de tema.

— No sé mucho de ellos, sé que fueron los primeros y que hay muy pocos de ellos; pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo y con ella. — pregunto todavía más confundido Jasper.

— Los antiguos nacieron así, crecieron como humanos, tuvieron familia, hermanos, padres; todo esto fue antes de que comenzaran a formarse los primeros asentamientos humanos — Isabella se comenzó a poner nostálgica, Jasper estaba sorprendido de que ella este tan informada siendo una humana — solo que después que cumplían alrededor de 18 o veinte años, ellos dejaron de cambiar no crecieron, sus fuerzas aumentaba de manera sorprendente, su velocidad igual y que decir de sus reflejos o sus sentidos, comían poco o casi nada y cada vez que preparaban comida preferían la carne cruda o a veces se escapaban y tomaban la sangre de los animales, pero pronto todo los que conocían se comenzaron a asustar por su falta de cambios físicos o sus mejoras, muchos fueron catalogados como demonios otros como dioses. Su familia se alejaba, solo unas pocas de esas familias acepto al miembro diferente "especial" sin ningún problema. Muchos se alejaron de todos, comenzaron a vivir lo más alejado posible, solo bebían sangre de animales o de los mismos humanos moribundos, algunos cambiaron y comenzaron a atacar a aquellos que los despreciaron, habían alguna que otra complicación, los humanos cambiaron, sus corazones dejaban de latir, se volvían fríos, su piel se endurecía pero no es tan resistente como la de los antiguos, pero igual adquirieron varias de las características de los antiguos, pero solo sentían sed de sangre, a sus creadores no les importo, todos ellos vivían en la oscuridad se olvidaban de sus vidas y de todo, eran como bebes gigantes, con el paso de los siglos eso cambio, se organizaron aprendieron a controlarse, algunos que no hacían caso de los consejos morían, antiguos también murieron por esto, se formó una orden para mantenerlos ocultos, los Vulturis, los antiguos dejaron todo en sus manos con solo tres reglas: no dar a conocer su existencia a los humanos, no alimentarse en poblaciones pequeñas y la más importante de todas no interferir en el mundo humano; el creador de Aro, Marcus y Caius, fue el primer líder pero se enamoró de alguien a quien otro mató haciendo que él mismo se lanzara a una hoguera — Jasper se estremecía, con cada cosa que ella decía y más al sentir cada emoción que proviene de ella, intento calmarla pero no pudo — La líder de los antiguos, después de la muerte de Aridanadin se presentó con ellos y los dejo a cargo recordándoles las tres reglas, ellos estuvieron más que de acuerdo y los tres de ellos solo pidieron una cosa: "_no interfieran con sus hijos, somos sus descendientes y como tales sabremos qué hacer, y así como nosotros no interferiremos en el mundo humano no interfieran si no es necesario_" la líder estuvo de acuerdo, desde ese día ellos no han aparecido más, algunos están en lo más profundo de los bosques, en las montañas, en los polos, todos viviendo como simples humanos.

— ¿Qué paso con la líder? — pregunta, sin saber por qué quiere saber de ella.

— Ella decido permanecer con su familia sanguínea para ayudarlos; la sangre de los antiguos es muy poderosa, puede llegar a ser veneno o el elixir de vida tanto para vampiros como para humanos; ella hiso un pacto de sangre con sus descendientes, esto para protegerlos de cualquier tipo de don que posean algún vampiro y en cada nueva generación de su familia ella se presenta para pasar un tiempo con ellos, se hace pasar por un familiar cercano, hija, prima, hermana… y los vampiros actuales no pueden hacer nada contra ellos su mismo sistema se los impide, pues sus creadores hicieron pactos de sangre con todos ellos en especial con la líder de los antiguos — Jasper no entendía nada, que tiene que ver esto con él. — Esa líder soy yo — término por decir Isabella, Jasper todavía más que sorprendido. — hace no más de un siglo y medio, visite a la nueva generación Swan en las tierras de Texas, me enamore de uno de sus vecinos, en esa época yo era la sobrina que habían mandado a pasar un tiempo por allá, fácilmente pase por una joven de 14 años, me podía demorar unos cinco años con ellos y nadie notaria nada, él tenía 15, ese chico rubio y ojos azules, me enamoro, nos casamos cuando _cumplí_ los 16, dos años tonteando y amándonos, él fue y ha sido el único con el que he estado, lo amé en ese entonces y lo sigo amando, lo iba a convertir en uno de los nuestro, para que pudiera dormir, comer, estar con los suyos y no viviera con esa necesidad de sangre, pero todo se arruino — ella tomo aire, y se sentó en la verde hierba mirando al encapotado cielo — la tonta guerra de los humanos empezó, y a él se le metió en la cabeza el tema de luchar y velar por un futuro mejor, todo marchaba bien, hasta la evacuación que tenía que hacer en Galveston, le rogué de mil maneras que no fuera, sabía que algo le pasaría, pero no podía decírselo no era el momento, así que deje la decisión en sus manos, él se marchó mientras dormía después de haber hecho el amor, entonces poco después informaron que había desaparecido y me lleve una gran sorpresa, estaba embarazada y por el _susto_ lo perdí, no sabía que podíamos quedar embazadas ni nada por el estilo, hubiera sido una gran bendición, me fui de allí, todos creían que era lo mejor, mi familia supo la verdad, _me fui a vigilarte_, no permitiría que María te matara, y que suerte no tuve que intervenir, se dio cuenta que poses un don único, eres empático y eso le gusto, te tuvo un siglo con ella, pero fuisteis capaz de librarte de ella, y sabes pago con creces cada una de las cicatrices que te hiso y dejo que te hicieran — Jasper veía el dolor, el odio y la satisfacción reflejados en su rostro, pues desde hace unos momentos había dejado de sentir sus emociones. — Mate a María, la mate con la excusa que los vulturis no habían hecho nada para controlarla y estaba influyendo demasiado en la vida de los humanos, todos los vampiros que participaron en las guerras murieron, ninguno quedo vivo, si vuelven las guerras morirán enseguida. Jasper, tú te encontrasteis con la duende ella te prometió cosas, cosas que necesitabas en ese momento, pero ella sabía desde el principio que no es tu compañera, sé que tú lo sabes.

— ¿Cómo me encontrasteis? — pregunta, que más le podía pedir en ese momento, no sabía si creerle o no.

— Demore muchos años en venir a ver a mi familia, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y arreglar uno que otro asunto con los míos, entonces no había podido conocer a la pequeña Tanya, así que ella no estaba protegida, hasta hace poco, vine a visitar a Charlie, pero te vi en la escuela, con las mismas me marche para regresar poco después como una de las hijas de Charlie. Necesito recuperarte, pero necesito es que tú recuerdes todo.

Ella se acercó a él a una velocidad impresionante, mucho mayor que la de los vampiros que conoce, tomo su cara entre las manos y lo beso, en ese beso él sintió como algo dulce entraba en su boca, era sangre, pero no fue mucho, solo unos cuantos mililitros, al verla a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates, comenzaron a pasar muchas imágenes por su cabeza, toda su vida como humano la recordó, su madre, su padre, a sus hermanos menores… todo, a su esposa a la cual prometió volver para formar una familia con muchos niños. Ahora fue él el que se acercó a ella y la abrazo, la beso de la misma manera en que la había besado ese día al despedirse para marcharse, las mejillas, la frente, los parpados, la nariz, el mentón y los labios.

— Te amo — dice él.

— Te he amo siempre Jasper — dice ella, antes de volver al beso. En cierta forma ninguno de los dos necesita respirar, siguieron así hasta que el sol se ocultó completamente, solo querían besarse después habría tiempo para lo demás.

— Necesito que me esperes aquí — dice Jasper mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Siempre te estaré esperando, Jazz — le dio un beso en los labios pero fue apenas un roce. Jasper inicio una carrera contra el tiempo, necesitaba eso que había guardado por tanto tiempo sin saber por qué, ahora lo sabe, le pertenece a ella y solo a ella.

…oOo…

Alice no podía ver el futuro de Jasper, no desde que salió de la dichosa clase de historia, algo había cambiado, siguió toda la tarde después de salir del instituto intentando ver cuando regresaría, pero nada. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y no es que se preocupe por qué él puede desaparecer, pero es que no tiene un muy buen presentimiento de esto. Entonces él llego.

— Jazz amor — este no le prestó atención a nadie, solo subió por las escaleras a paso humano, se sentía feliz tanto que comenzó a mandar olas de felicidad a todos los presentes. Subió a su estudio, Alice lo siguió allí dentro, comenzó a buscar y rebuscar, él sabía que estaba allí, no lo había cambiado de lugar desde que llegaron a Forks así que **tiene** que estar allí, siguió buscando, no lo encontró. Edward por su parte intentaba leerle la mente a Jasper para averiguar dónde había estado pero no tuvo resultados, simplemente parece un espacio en blanco.

— Maldición Jasper Hale, habla con un demonio — exploto Alice, Jasper ahora si le prestó atención, ella estaba balanceando delate de él la cadena de plata con un precioso anillo de platino que en ese entonces habían creído que era plata, y en su centro estaba incrustada un hermoso zafiro.

— Dame eso Alice — dice Jasper, ya la felicidad había desaparecido completamente, el resto de los Cullen lo sintió y escucho lo que había gritado Alice y la respuesta de Jasper.

— No te lo daré Jasper, no hasta que me digas que es esto para ti — dice Alice muy convencida, Jasper no dice nada, Alice bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica para que toda la familia este presente.

— Alice dame esa cadena — repite Jasper al bajar lentamente por la escalera, su voz es inexpresiva, a la vez que te produce escalofríos, todos los Cullen los sintieron.

— Jasper, ¿por qué no nos dices donde estuvisteis todo el día? —dice Carlisle en tono de reproche, pues aunque él desaparezca regularmente siempre deja un tipo de mensaje a alguien, él lo ignora y sigue pendiente del _péndulo_ que tiene Alice entre manos.

— Alice dame esa cadena — Alice, hiso lo que le dijo, pero se quedó con él anillo, Jasper tomo la cadena que le aventó Alice — Alice no estoy para juegos — dice Jasper.

— Sé que no quieres jugar, pero necesito saber dónde rayos estabas y por qué apestas a Isabella Swan — esto no le gusto a Jasper para nada, Isabella no apesta, su dulce aroma a duraznos y vainilla es exquisito, así que sin mucho a que pensar se lanzó contra ella y la tomo por el cuello, la alzo contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a apretarlo lentamente.

— Si realmente quieres ponerle fin a tu vida vuélvala a insultar o daña el añillo, puedo encontrar quien lo arregle, puedo arrancarte la lengua y quemarla para que no digas nada jamás o simplemente puedo desmembrarte y quemarte por completo — dice mirándola a los ojos, él con sus ojos completamente negros. Emmett que iba a intervenir, no puede permitir que su hermana sufra algún daño, se iba acercando a él, lo que según era sigilosamente, pero no fue así, de un momento a otro Emmett yace tirado en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Ahora sí, Alice sin dudarlo le entrega el anillo.

— Jasper, por qué le haces esto a tu compañera — solloza Esme abrazada a Carlisle, todos los demás no saben qué decir, nunca en su existencia han visto a un vampiro actuar de esa manera.

— Hijo, recapacita, ella no ha hecho nada…

— No Carlisle ella ha hecho demasiado, y Esme ella no es mi compañera, siempre lo ha sabido y yo también, pero ahora se ha pasado con lo que quiere hacer, este anillo… — él mismo dejo de hablar — no importa, solo no se metan conmigo, y cuidado con lo que le quieres hace a los Swan o de verdad lo lamentaran, todos no solo tú Alice, ni ella ni yo lo permitiremos.

Jasper se marchó de inmediato, no perdería más tiempo ahora que ha recuperado lo que había perdido cuando obtuvo esta nueva vida, y ahora solo lo disfrutara. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llego a su lugar secreto, y ella seguía allí donde la había dejado pero sabe que se ha alejado de allí y regreso, ella esta acostada en el suelo como si estuviera mirando al cielo, Jasper creyendo que estaba dormida se le acerco lentamente, dio un suave beso en los labios, se iba a separar de ella, pero ella misma se lo evito, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo más así ella, poco a poco las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, ella deslizo suavemente sus manos por la espalda de él, llego a su pecho y comenzó a desbotonar la camisa, pero Jasper la detuvo y se aleja de ella.

— No, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Las cicatrices, sé que no te van a gustar — afirmo él, recordando todas las veces que uno que otro vampiro lo ve, recuerda el miedo, el dolor y el desprecio que sienten.

— No digas eso, cada una de esas cicatrices es un símbolo de tu voluntad de vivir — dicho esto ella se acercó mucho más rápido de lo que él puede moverse y de una le arranco la camisa, comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente, beso la primera cicatriz que le hicieron, él comenzó a sentir grandes cantidades de lujurias provenientes de ella, esto hizo que su lujuria comenzara a aumentar, _se siente tan raro volver a estar sin camisa y sin necesidad de sentir miedo creciente de los presente_. Ambos comenzaron a ronronear, solo los verdaderos compañeros lo hacen, sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, ella siguió besándolo sin parar, llego a sus labios y comenzaron nuevamente, se perdieron el uno con el otro. Ambos terminaron sin ninguna prenda de vestir, toda su ropa está hecha trizas a su alrededor, cada caricia les lleva un mundo de sensaciones diferentes y excitante, beso a beso siguieron amándose, después de seguir amándose con los beso, él bajo una de sus manos para comenzar acariciando su vientre, siguió bajando su mano que se posó sobre sus labios íntimos, los separo delicadamente mientras buscaba su botón más sensible al encontrarlo lo comenzó a masajear dulcemente haciendo que ella jadeara, él se éxito más al escucharla, con la otra mano comenzó a masajear uno de sus senos, mientras que con su boca chupaba, lambia y mordisqueaba el otro; ella al mismo tiempo tiene entre sus manos el miembro de él, masajeándolo de arriba y abajo. Él al sentirla lo suficientemente húmeda, la penetro, ambos soltaron gemidos de placer, la penetro varias veces lento, después comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis, tuvieron un grandioso orgasmo. Se miraron a los ojos, cada uno mostrando un mar profundo de amor y pasión desenfrenada. No tomaron descanso, no pueden dejar de amarse, tanto tiempo perdido y hay que aprovechar el momento que están viviendo ahora, siguieron así amándose, probando diversas posiciones para darse placer; luchando de igual manera contra el deseo de marcar a su compañero, ambos saben el riesgo y no es el momento adecuado… el sábado, por fin se sintieron algo satisfechos, así que _dejaron_ de amarse, Isabella no había dormido nada en todos esos días, cazaron algo rápido y regresaron al claro del bosque donde se encontraban.

— Jasper hay algo que tienes que saber — comenta ella, mientras le acaricia la mejilla dulcemente — no es algo nuevo, pero solo nosotros sabemos de esto y quiero que sepas que tienes una opción más — Jasper no entiendo lo que ella quiere decir pero asiente para que continúe — puedes volver a tener aspecto más humano — no entiende y le manda su duda con su regalo — veras puedes volver a escuchar tu corazón, sonrojarte, tus ojos pueden ser azules nuevamente e incluso puedes comer comida humana — ella sigue acariciándolo, él está en shock.

— Voy a ser como tú — afirma, al recuperar el habla, ella confirma con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿quieres qué sea como tú? — Pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella confirma nuevamente con un movimiento de la cabeza, él sonríe, él es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella — entonces cariño dime que tengo que hacer — sonríe y la besa en la sien, ella sonríe.

— Jazz, sé que no te va a gustar mucho, pero déjame explicarte primero como es todo el proceso — Jasper la miro a los ojos y puede ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos, asiente lentamente y le da un beso en los labios — tendrías que pasar por un nuevo cambio, te inyectare de mi _veneno_ por decirlo de alguna manera, pero tienes que beber de mi sangre apenas que termine de introducir el _veneno_ — termina en un susurro — será mucho más doloroso que el cambio que sufristeis antes — Jasper la mira a los ojos, está muy seguro de lo que quiere, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, solo ella.

Él dio su permiso, inclinando su cuello, exponiéndolo ante ella, Isabella no lo duda ni un segundo, rápidamente sus _colmillos_ salen de su escondite, y atraviesan la dura piel de Jasper como si esta fuera la más suave y cremosa mantequilla, Jasper inmediatamente siente que algo cambia, siente como si ese _veneno_ fuera lava ardiendo, quemándolo poco a poco, mucho peor que cuando lo mordió María, mucho peor que las miles de mordeduras que tiene en todo el cuerpo, miles de veces peor, su sed de sangre se desato, ella demoro demasiado metiendo veneno en el sistema de Jasper y a él le parecieron horas, de pronto Jasper pierde el foco de las cosas, todas parecen borrones, y siente como por su ardiente y adolorida garganta pasa un líquido espeso y sumamente deliciosos, ese líquido parece ser la ambrosia de los dioses, se siente satisfecho, deja de tomar, se queda inmóvil sintiendo como poco a poco el fuego ardiente de sus venas va desapareciendo lentamente, sus pies comienzan a sentir algo diferente. Isabella después de terminar su parte, se siente tan débil por la gran pérdida de sangre, pero vale la pena correr el riesgo, mira detenidamente a Jasper, se ve como si estuviera dormido y sin ninguna preocupación, aunque ella lo sabe, ella sabe todo lo que está soportando lo siente levemente, dulcemente tomo su cabeza y la coloca en su regazo, donde sus dedos pasan por los cabellos de él como si fueran una peineta, le da dulces besos en el cuello, la frente, los parpados, la nariz y en los labios, labios que están llenos de su sangre.

Isabella pasó la noche y parte de la madrugada en vela, viendo y escuchando como poco a poco Jasper deja de ser un vampiro _moderno_ para ser uno _antiguo_ como ella, su corazón comienza a moverse lentamente y poco a poco va formando un latido, latido que es seguido por muchos más, ella sonríe.

Se fueron corriendo a Seattle, claro que robaron unas ropas para poder ir. Jasper no sabe cómo entregarle nuevamente el anillo, solo espera que ella sea feliz con tenerlo de nuevo.

Era media tarde cuando llegaron, Jasper visito a su abogado, pidió sus papeles con su verdadero nombre, conservaría las mismas fechas, por ahora, Jasper tomo sus documentos con el nombre Whitlock, salieron de allí después de casi causarle un infarto al señor J. Jenks, salieron, pasearon y se compraron ropa, de todo tipo y colores. Claro que Isabella, le mostro a Jasper sus cuentas bancarias, que superan a las de él por muchísimos ceros.

— Jazz, vamos a un hotel, me quiero bañar — eran cerca de las 7pm cuando Isabella le rogo a Jasper, este aunque renuente a ir fue, pues no quería que su chica se quitara el olor de él de su cuerpo. Ya tienen muchas compras, desde prendas básicas a algo más sofisticado y elegante. Ya habían comprado una moto para no estar todo el día caminando y es más rápida que un automóvil; llegaron a un hotel, el más cercado de donde estaban, iban vestidos como chicos normales, nada del otro mundo, pidieron una habitación por una noche, le dieron una habitación más o menos grande, no se molestaron en acomodar nada, solo tenían unas pocas cosas con ellos, el resto de ropa fue mandada a Forks por correo expreso, ambos se ducharon y pusieron algo de ropa o mejor dicho casi nada, descansaron lo suficiente, Jasper volvió a experimentar lo que es dormir, dormir como humano y no tener que fingir que lo está haciendo, en sus brazos acuno dulcemente a Isabella y ambos cayeron en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

…oOo…

Se despertaron temprano, se bañaron y cambiaron entre besos y caricias, ninguno de los dos podía mantener las manos alejadas del otro por mucho tiempo, se vistieron completamente de negro y rojo, Jasper un pantalón de un material parecido al cuero, al igual que su chaqueta, y un sweater rojo sangre con cuello en "v", Isabella una falda a cuadros estilo colegiala por la mitad del muslo en tonos negros y rojos, una remera con manga de ¾ negra y una chaqueta muy parecida a la de Jasper, ambos llevaban botas estilo militar. Cancelaron lo que tenían que cancelar en el hotel, todos se los quedaban mirando, _dos modelos de alta pasarela_, es lo que parecen, tomaron su moto alrededor de las seis de la mañana, tendrían dos horas para llegar a Forks, ninguno le dio importancia, pues sea como sea llegaran a tiempo. Jasper acelero al máximo la moto y en una hora y media ya estaban en Forks, que el frío, que la llovizna o la carretera mojada no les importo. Ya en Forks disminuyeron la velocidad, Charlie si los atraparía e Isabella no le quiere dar ningún problema a él.

Entraron al estacionamiento del instituto a toda velocidad, los que se van poniendo en su camino simplemente se tiran a un lado para evitar ser atropellados, Jasper se estaciona al lado del auto de Edward, pues sabe que Isabella quiere comprobar algo con Tanya. Isabella se baja de la moto sin quitarse el casco que le cubre toda la cara, Jasper hace lo mismo, ya cuando están los dos en tierra firme, se quitan los cascos haciendo que todos jadeen de la sorpresa y más cuando se abrazan y se besan, muchos de ellos creen que están viendo una película por la pasión que demuestran, es como si hubieran estado separados por mucho tiempo — cuánta razón tienen — Jasper puede sentir como la lujuria de muchos ha aumentado, la envidia y el deseo, pero lo que hace que rompa el beso es la terrible rabia que siente, sabe de quién es pero no puede hacer nada, ella sabía perfectamente que no son compañeros. Se separaron pues alguien se aclaró la garganta intentado llamar su atención.

— Buenos días — dice Tanya, Edward por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido, no le puede leer la mente a Jasper, pero lo ve relajado y más al besar a la chica humana que tiene entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué has hecho Jasper? — dice Edward a velocidad vampírica y lo más bajo que puede, para no alarmar a Tanya ni a Isabella.

— Nada del otro mundo, he tomado de nuevo el apellido Whitlock de mis verdaderos padres — dice Jasper, dejando a los demás vampiros allí sorprendidos — sabes que siempre quise a los hermanos de Esme, pero mis verdaderos padres, siempre lo serán, por otra parte te presento a Isabella Whitlock, mi esposa — ahora si todos ellos soltaron jadeos, hasta Tanya. Varios de los otros estudiantes que pasaban por allí lo escucharon y se sorprendieron, y como no si ellos no hablaban para nada, para su mala suerte los que escucharon no fueron otras que Jessica y Lauren que aunque buenas amigas son las más comunicativas de todo Forks junto con sus madres, así que para la hora del almuerzo pueda que todo el pueblo este enterado que Isabella y Jasper se casaron.

— ¿Qué has hecho Jasper? — vuelve a repetir Edward, leyendo la mente de Alice, que está planeando como matarla.

— No hemos hecho nada del otro mundo Edward, solo nos casamos, sabes Jasper es un chico maravilloso — dice Isabella mientras ve a Jasper a los ojos y ambos le mostraban sus anillos, Edward reconoció el anillo que llevaba Isabella, es el mismo por el que Alice casi muere y Emmett quedo inconsciente toda la noche. — ha todas estas ustedes ya son novios — señalo a él y a Tanya, para cambiar un poco el tema

— Si — dice él.

— Bueno me alegra, pero Edward ten cuidado con lo que haces, le haces daño a Tanya y te las veras conmigo — dice, más como advertencia que como una amenaza. Edward se echó a reír, y como no hacerlo una humana amenazándolo, Jasper se lo quedo mirando por la diversión que emana de él, pero no dice nada, todo a su tiempo. Jasper e Isabella se excusaron para ir a hablar con la secretaria Emma, está al verlos se emocionó demasiado, como cada vez que ve a alguien de la familia Cullen.

— Buenos días Emma — dice Jasper, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a la secretaria, esta se quedó completamente hipnotizada por esto, desde que ellos llegaron nunca había visto a Jasper sonreír, y realmente es magnífico, a su parecer mucho más que Edward y Carlisle juntos.

— Buenos días señor Hale, señorita Swan — dice esta, recuperándose del pequeño shock. — en que les puedo colaborar jóvenes.

— Es sobre nuestros apellidos, que venimos a hablar — Emma los miro raro — sucede que he tomado el apellido de mis verdaderos padres — Emma siguió sin entender — mi verdadero apellido no es Hale es Whitlock, hasta que tuve un año y medio que nos adoptaron la hermana de Esme y su esposo — aclaro Jasper, este le entrego unos documentos donde se explicaba de manera legal el cambio de apellido.

— Y ¿tú querida?

— Pues me casé — Emma se atraganto con su misma saliva.

— ¿Cómo? — repitió Emma.

— Me casé, ayer, mire — Isabella le entrego los documento, Emma los reviso detenidamente, cada uno de ellos con firma y sello de varios abogados, la firma de Charlie dándole el permiso por ser menor de edad.

— Necesito que llames a Charlie para hablar con él — dice Emma, tiene que hablar con él, para ver si es verdad, si él lo permitió y sí se les puede permitir el acceso a la institución. Isabella asiente sin cambiar su expresión, tomo su celular, a lo que la secretaria abrió mucho los ojos, es el último modelo que salió al mercado, guardo su emoción, claro que no la mostro en su cara pero Jasper la sintió.

— Hola Charlie — saludo Isabella, cuando Charlie contesto el teléfono de la oficina.

— Hola Isabella, y ese milagro — dice él divertido.

— Estoy en el instituto, no puedo desaparecer o tendrás problemas ¿verdad? — Charlie solo se rio — bien lo que pasa es que me case — Charlie suspiro audiblemente.

— Falsificasteis mi firma — dice más como una pregunta una afirmación.

— Me queda mejor que a ti — fue su respuesta — bueno, Emma la secretaria quiere habla contigo, así que mueve tu trasero y ven al instituto. — después de eso, ella colgó, le dice a Emma que Charlie ya viene, se sentó junto con Jasper a esperar a Charlie. Charlie no demoro mucho en llegar, tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Hola Emma — saludo este a la secretaria.

— Charlie… — ella comenzó a explicarle de los documentos que Isabella ha traído, Charlie se río por las caras que ponía Emma, cuando llego el director todo se complicó un poco, él diciendo que no lo podían tener acceso al plantes educativo porque va en contra de las reglas pero siendo Charlie como es lo amenazó con demandarlo por discriminación, eso si no le gusto a director así que sin perder más el tiempo les firmo el consentimiento para que los recién casados pudieran entrar a clases, Jasper tendría el mismo problema pero siendo mayor de edad pidió que no llamaran a Esme o Carlisle.

Todos quieren ver a la pareja recién casada, ya Jessica y Lauren habían dado la información necesaria para que todo el mundo se enterara — hasta el momento solo el instituto — nadie los vio en las dos primeras horas de clase, faltaba una clase para después ir al almuerzo, ambos chicos entraron juntos a la clase, se dieron un beso en los labios y cada uno se sentó en su asiento designado. A la hora del almuerzo Jasper llevo a Isabella a una de las mesas más alejadas, los dos compraron solo una botella de jugo natural, nada más le apetecía, los ojos de todos los estudiantes estaban puestos sobre ellos y más que sabían que Jasper estaba saliendo con Alice, hay muchas diversidad de opiniones sobre lo mal que actuaron estos dos, pero nadie se atreve a decirlas, algo se los impide y es el miedo que les da Jasper; por otra parte todos han quedado más que sorprendidos con el cambio de look de Isabella.

— Edward vamos a sentarnos con mi hermana — dice una sonriente Tanya, Edward no supo cómo negarse, pero de todas maneras necesitaba hablar un momento con Jasper y necesita muchos testigos para que él no haga nada, ambos compraron su almuerzo y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban estos otros, para encontrárselos comiéndose el uno con el otro, Edward se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, aunque hay algo que Edward se pregunta _¿Cómo puede besarla así?_, ni siquiera él que tienen un control casi como el de Carlisle es capaz de besar a Tanya de esa manera. Isabella y Jasper dejaron de besarse y los vieron.

— Podemos sentarnos — hablo Edward, Jasper no se mostraba muy contento con esto, pues lo estaban interrumpiendo.

— Claro ¿Por qué no? — contesto Isabella sonriendo, y pasándole la mano a Jasper por su muslo para tranquilizarlo.

— Suéltalo Edward, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? — dice Jasper, que ya estaba más que irritado por la curiosidad que brota de él, menos mal y faltaba poco para que dieran comienzo a las clases de la tarde.

— ¿Por qué le hicisteis esto a Alice? — dice lo más bajo y rápido que pudo, Isabella se enojó, ni ella ni Jasper le han hecho nada a Alice, ella sabe que no son compañeros, entonces por qué seguir engañándose y engañándolos a ellos.

— Edward, creo que esto no te incumbe y si vas a venir a hablar siempre de lo mismo lo siento por Tanya pero no serás bien recibido donde nosotros estemos — respondió Isabella, haciendo que Edward se sorprendiera todavía más — antes que preguntes — Isabella vio que los otros Cullen ya se habían marchado — no soy hermana de Tanya, soy su familia, pero no somos hermanas ni parientes cercanos, ten en cuenta eso Edward — dice seriamente — bueno, ya es hora de irnos a clase — termino esto con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que se formaran muchas más preguntas en la cabeza de Edward.

19/09/2014


	4. Chapter 4

_Ya todo está listo, solo falta que llegue el día y todo volverá a ser como era antes_ — piensa Alice; hace más de un mes que Jasper había regresado casado con Isabella, se había mudado a la casa de los Swan, Carlisle y Esme no sabían cómo afrontar esto y más conociendo el poco control que tiene Jasper todavía, pero cada noche Edward se marchaba a la misma casa para estar con Tanya y siempre regresaba con noticias positivas. Así que ese día estaban todos los Cullen reunidos, incluyendo a Jasper y las "mellizas" Swan, Edward había llevado a Tanya para que conociera a Esme y Carlisle, claro que por petición de estos también llevaron a Isabella y aunque no la hubieran invitado ella iría nunca dejaría a Tanya sola en esos momentos.

— Chicos esta noche hay tormenta — grito muy feliz Alice. Todos se alegraron.

— ¿Qué pasa con la tormenta? — pregunto Tanya. Edward sonrió y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

— Vamos a jugar béisbol — Tanya no pregunto nada más, invitaron a Jasper el cual acepto gustoso, tenía tiempo que no jugaba y a ambos le caería bien hacer algo de ejercicio.

En la tarde, Edward fue a buscar a Tanya, en el todo terreno de Emmett, claro que en este también se marcharon Isabella y Jasper, Charlie amenazo a Edward con matarlo si algo le pasa a su niña, Edward se río de la ironía de Charlie matándolo pero cuando vio que Jasper no sonrió e Isabella estaba tan seria como Tanya, se le borro la sonrisa, _¿de verdad Charlie me puede matar?_, él simplemente no sabía que pensar, ya nada de lo que tenga que ver con los Swan le sorprende.

Se marcharon al claro del bosque donde pueden jugar, el último tramo Edward llevo a Tanya y Jasper a Isabella, está claro que lo iba molestando durante toda la trayectoria que tuvieron que recorrer, dándole besos en el cuello o jalándole el cabello para llamar su atención. Edward intentaba no prestarles atención, pero es completamente imposible, no cuando ve a Jasper tan relajado como si simplemente fuera un humano más.

En el claro se dividieron en grupos, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper en uno, Alice, Edward y Carlisle en otro, Esme será el árbitro. Isabella estaba hablando de trivialidades con Tanya, mientras ven a todos esos vampiros correr de un lado para otro a súper velocidad y como varios bates son doblados por la fuerza de la pelota cuando la golpean.

— Ahhhh — todo se detiene, Edward prácticamente voló al lado de Tanya.

— ¿Qué paso Alice? — pregunta Carlisle.

— No los vi venir, nos escucharon jugar y sintieron curiosidad, vienen asía acá.

— ¿Cuántos son? — pregunta Emmett flexionando los brazos.

— Son tres — respondió Alice.

— En cuanto tiempo — preguntó Edward, pensando una manera de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— No da tiempo, Edward — contesto Alice. Edward comienza a darle instrucciones a Tanya de cómo tiene que actuar, Jasper simplemente abraza a Isabella, la abraza sin decir o hacer nada más, ella por su parte le corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa.

— Realmente no sé si son tontos o se las tiran, pero las huelo hasta acá y que decir de sus corazones — dice una muy enojada Rosalie, esas simples humanas ponen en riesgo a su familia, ninguno de los Cullen pueden sentir el corazón de Jasper ni notar los cambios que ha tenido en su físico, no cunado el poder que Isabella le ha dado permite mantenerlos ocultos; dos minutos después aparecieron en el claro tres vampiros, dos hombres y una mujer. Los Cullen se organizaron de tal manera para evitar que el olor de Tanya e Isabella les llegar. Isabella sonrió.

— Buenas — dice el de piel oscura — ellos son James y su compañera Victoria, y mi persona Laurent.

— Buenas, soy Carlisle ella es mi esposa y compañera Esme, y esta es mi familia, mis hijos Emmett y su compañera Rosalie, Edward y su compañera Tanya, Jasper y su compañera Isabella, y mi hija Alice.

— Sera que podemos jugar un rato — dice James a Carlisle.

— Claro, ya varios de mis hijos se marchaban — y en ese momento sopla una brisa contraria a los Cullen, haciendo que el olor de Tanya e Isabella se dirigiera a los recién llegados, todos se tensaron, menos Jasper e Isabella.

— Haa, nos han traído unas meriendas — dice James, en un tono que no supieron descifrar.

— Como he dicho ellas son compañeras de mis hijos, no son ninguna merienda — dice Carlisle lo más seguro posible. Emmett se preparaba para atacar, todos estaban concentrados en los tres recién llegados que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba haciendo sus movimientos.

— Ni se te ocurra James — grito Isabella, la cual se había puesto delante de los Cullen sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Laurent se tensó, al reconocerla, _no de nuevo_ pensó.

— ¿Qué me podrías hacer tu humana?

— ¿Quieres probar James? — reto Isabella, ante unos perplejos y desorientados Cullen.

— Solo se quiere divertir — dice un Laurent sonriente, siguiéndoles la corriente, Edward aunque intentaba leer sus pensamientos no podía, no sabía con exactitud por qué ocurre esto pero se está poniendo más que nervioso, de pronto todo el ambiente cambia.

— Como si pudiera contra ti Isabella — dice James antes de echarse a reír, Victoria estaba algo desconcertada por esto, al igual que la mayoría de los Cullen — tanto tiempo sin verte querida, ven aquí y dame un abrazo — siguió diciendo James, Isabella a paso humano se estaba acercando a él, cuando Victoria la intercepto a mitad de camino.

— Victoria suéltala — fue la orden de James, el cual solo piensa en las consecuencias de esto para su compañera.

— James — dice Isabella enojada.

— No la lastimes — dice James con algo de resignación, los Cullen no saben a quién le está hablando él; Victoria no se movía, la tenía por el cuello, pero no entiende porque esa chiquilla humana no se asusta, los Cullen dejaron de respirar mirando más que nada asustados a Jasper temiendo por lo que este pudiera hacer, perder el control y después no sabrían como detenerlo pero sorpresa, Jasper solo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mirando divertido la escena, Tanya teme por la vampira peli roja.

— Suéltame — comenzó a decir Isabella, contra su voluntad Victoria lo hizo, los Cullen solo la miran, sin decir palabra — arrodíllate — Victoria lo hizo.

— ¿Qué me haces bruja? — dice asustada Victoria viendo que su compañero no hace nada para defenderla.

— Vicky, Vicky, Vicky, has escuchado alguna vez sobre los pactos que se hicieron con veneno y sangre — dice Isabella dulcemente. Todos los que tienen conocimiento de esto se tensaron, es decir James, Laurent, Carlisle y Edward, esos pactos inquebrantables, los primeros, los más poderosos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Isabella? — dice Carlisle viendo con reproche a Jasper, pensando que él le pudo decir o es más él como se pudo enterar.

— No mires así a Jasper, Carlisle — dice Isabella estando viéndole la cara a Victoria. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. — si de verdad quieres saber algo debes hacer las preguntas correctas.

— ¿Quién eres? — Isabella no le prestó atención a Rosalie no es el momento de decirle, en unos minutos tal vez pero no en este mismo instante, solo le hizo una pequeña cortada a Victoria en la mejilla, todos soltaron un jadeo. Como, como puede ser ella capaz de hacer algo así con una pequeña uña humana.

— Saben hay veces que todas las cosas no son lo que parecen — dice Isabella con una sonrisa, mientras que mezcla un poco de su sangre con el veneno, se lo pasa por los labios a Victoria quien sin dudarlo lambe la sangre, la mínima cantidad que quedo en el dedo de Isabella, ella misma la lambio, reafirmando el pacto — ya dejemos esto aquí, te libero — dice a Victoria, la cual regresa directo donde esta James.

— Isabella, tanto tiempo sin verte — saludo Laurent ahora más tranquilo.

— Si demasiado — dice sonriendo. — Miren les presento a mi compañero y esposo Jasper Whitlock — Laurent se tensó, el "Dios de la guerra" _nada más perfecto para ella_ pensó Laurent con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto — dijeron los vampiros machos, mientras tanto Victoria se mantiene escondida y callada detrás de James, aun temerosa de la _humana_.

— Ahora nos puedes decir ¿Quién eres? — dice Carlisle, preocupado, algo no estaba bien, algo se sale de lo _normal_.

— ¿Qué impaciente? — dice Isabella — pero tienes la razón, ustedes se merecen saber la verdad. — _o parte de ella _termino completando en su mente, Alice se mostró más que reacia a esto, estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero lo está — Para razones prácticas soy Isabella Swan o Van Der Swan, como lo prefieran — ella se acercó a Jasper, recostó su espalda al pecho de él — Tanya es la descendiente más directa de los míos, de mi familia de sangre, ella es la descendiente directa de mi querido hermano — todos los Cullen estaban más que sorprendidos y que decir de James, Laurent y Victoria — nosotros, los antiguos — ahora si los Cullen soltaron grandes jadeos — hicimos un pacto con "nuestros" hijos tres simples reglas que deben mantenerse pase lo que pase a cambio nosotros no intervendríamos en sus asuntos y ellos no intervendrían con los nuestro, pero a mí me da igual cada una de esas reglas — termino diciendo con toda la arrogancia posible — no dejo que nada ni nadie maneje mi vida, está es mía desde antes que miles de ustedes nacieran. El tiempo me es irrelevante, la muerte también lo es, todo lo que hago solo me importa a mí y en lo que me pueda afectar, claro que mi familia es parte de mí — Miro a Jasper — Tú es como si fuerera yo misma — le guiño el ojo — ¿alguna duda?

— ¿Qué eres realmente? — pregunta Rosalie, ella al igual que Emmett, Esme y Alice no saben nada de los antiguos, Carlisle no le dio importancia a este tema así que nunca les conto de esto.

— Que mal has hecho Carlisle, has creado y no le has contado vuestro origen — afirmo Isabella, Carlisle bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza — los primeros vampiros son más humanos, su cuerpo está detenido en el tiempo pero su corazón late, la sangre corre por sus venas, pueden comer lo que comen los humanos, beber agua, refrescos y cualquier cosa que deseen, no hay ninguna clase de desechos, no hay, simplemente todo se convierte en energía, y que decir de la sangre, la necesitamos, pero no en las cantidades que ustedes la necesitan. — Nadie dice nada, solo ven a la chica allí dentro los brazos de Jasper, el cual le va dando pequeños besos de vez en cuando por el cuello, la mejilla y la cabeza. Isabella les cuenta algo más sobre los antiguos pero no profundizo mucho, no hay necesidad de profundizarlo, ellos solo deben saber lo que los demás saben y no lo que ella sabe.

— Bueno ahora que hemos aclarado algunas cosas, vamos a jugar — todavía se escucha el retumbe de los truenos, ninguno se movió de su lugar, todos estaban allí como estatuas, los únicos que estaban tranquilos son los recién llegados y Jasper, claro que Tanya, que al conocer a Isabella le habían contado todo eso y mucho más.

— Están en shock, querida — dice Jasper, ella dio media vuelta para quedar mirándolo a los ojos.

— Lo sé mi amor, es solo que quiero jugar, hace mucho que no juego — dice con una cara más que triste.

— Déjalos que reaccionen, esta tormenta no se va a ir por ahora — la tranquilizo también James. Así que ellos comenzaron a ponerse al día desde la última vez que se vieron, el tiempo simplemente se fue volando dijeron ellos, pues hace más de dos siglos que ellos no se veían, hablaron muchísimo y más de los cambios que ha tenido el mundo y la humanidad durante ese tiempo, hablaron del creador de James y Laurent, él el cual había sido castigado por los Vulturis en el momento en que se conocieron, hablaron de Victoria, de cómo, cuándo y dónde se convirtió, hace ya casi un siglo. Dos horas y medias después los Cullen se recuperaron del shock en el que se encuentran pero no siguieron jugando no podían, era demasiado tarde, Jasper e Isabella se fueron corriendo mientras que Isabella llevaba a una dormida Tanya entre brazos, Jasper la quería llevar pero Isabella le dijo _"Amor, hace tiempo que no cargo a alguien de la familia"_ todo se lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, diciéndole cuanto lo ama, Isabella llevo a Tanya a su cuarto y la ayudo a cambiarse, realmente estaba cansada con todo eso.

Por su parte los Cullen estaban teniendo la discusión más grande que jamás hayan tenido, todos les cuestionaban a Carlisle por su falta de información acerca de los antiguos, este por su parte se excusó, sabia de los antiguos pues cuando estuvo con los vulturis se enteró de sus verdaderos orígenes, también supo que su creador fue castigado por el líder de estos y no por los vulturis, también los vio de lejos unas tres o cuatro veces cuando visitaban a los vulturis pero nunca se pudo acercar a ellos, siempre manteniendo las distancias de todos menos con los líderes con los cuales se encerraban días a hablar de cómo estaban marchando las cosas.

...oOo...

James, Victoria y Laurent se marcharon de inmediato después de una ligera advertencia de Isabella para que se alejaran de esos lados, es más los mandó directamente a Denali, donde les espera una agradable sorpresa. Al llegar a ya, los Denali, ellos ni siquiera se los esperaban, pero cuando Irina vio a Laurent, de inmediato ellos supieron porque Isabella los mando allí. Irina la compañera de Laurent, ellos solo dieron la excusa de estar pasando por allí y que se habían enterado se su dieta, por su parte Victoria no decía nada todavía está bajo del poder de Isabella por decirlo de alguna manera, decidieron quedarse un tiempo con ellos, claro que también siente curiosidad por la dieta que llevan y quieren probarla.

Los Cullen por su parte han tenido uno que otro problema, Alice intento atacar a Isabella cuando estaba sola, creyendo que lo que había dicho eran simple patrañas, así que un día en el que Jasper fue a cazar y Edward llevo a Tanya para que pasara un tiempo con él, Isabella también fue, así que ella vio la perfecta oportunidad, pero que sorpresa se llevó, Alice la atacaría por la espalda creyendo que ella no se daría cuenta y más si lo hacía a velocidad vampírica, pero ella la detuvo con una sola mano.

— No te muevas — dice en un simple susurro — sabes Alice, eres igual que tu creador — Alice la miraba sin entender, suspiro audiblemente — Alice, hay cosas que tu mente se encarga de borrarlas para protegerte, pero en ti no ha servido para nada — Isabella con su uña hizo una pequeña herida en su dedo índice de la mano derecha y unto la sangre en sus labios, dejándolos completamente rojos como si fuera un labial lo que se abría aplicado, inconscientemente Alice se lamio los labios, mientras que sus papilas gustativas sienten el dulce sabor de la sangre en su boca y comenzó a susurrarle — recuerda Alice, a Cinthya, Marie Alice Brandon, mamá, papá, institución mental, Daniel — con cada palabra que dice Isabella miles de imágenes pasan a toda velocidad por la mente de Alice, Edward que está cerca, y leyendo la mente de Alice no pude creer esto. — ¿Te gustaría Alice, regresar al pasado del que escapasteis? — Isabella le da una sonrisa macara, Alice la mira, dolor, mucho dolor se refleja en esos ojos topacios, no quiere recordar más, no quiere, no quiere estar sola de nuevo, no de nuevo. — y no intentéis nada contra Tanya allí si lo lamentaras.

…oOo…

— Hermanos ya es la hora de visitar a todos nuestros _hijos,_ es hora de saber cuántos somos y como estamos distribuidos en este mundo — comentaba Aro a sus hermanos y a gran parte de la guardia Vulturis, los dividieron en varios grupos, pero algunos irían solos, se encontrarían primero con los diferentes aquelarres del mundo después si revisarían a cada uno de los nómadas. Necesitan saber cuántos vampiros hay para así informarles a _ellos_ como lo hacen cada milenio. Dividieron a su guardia personal en varios grupos, y para comodidad de Aro, Alec, Jane y Demetri que son los más allegados a él, visitarían a su viejo _amigo _Carlisle, todo está preparado solo falta que cada grupo viaje y traiga un informe detallado.

...oOo…

Seis meses han pasado desde que Isabella le revelo a los Cullen que ella es una de los antiguos, Alice tiene miedo de ella y como no tenerlo, después de comprobar que tan poderosa son unas pequeñas gotas de su sangre, y ahora ella atormentada con todos esos recuerdos, intenta olvidarlo, pero no puede, son tan vividos y aterradores, ella intentando matar a su pequeña hermana, cuando la encerraron en el _manicomio_ y más que nada a Daniel, un vampiro que la ayudó muchísimo, que la convirtió, pero no sabe que paso con él, quiere saberlo, pero tiene miedo de pedirle a Isabella que la ayude.

Por su parte el resto de los Cullen, llevan la fiesta en paz, se mantienen alejados de Isabella, si ella es de los antiguos tiene su forma de ver el mundo, una forma más que diferente, y lo que ella diga así será, Carlisle tiene mucha curiosidad por saber de ella, los Vulturis hablaron de las edades de los antiguos y cada uno de ellos se lleva más de un siglo de diferencia y solo la líder tiene mayor edad, casi igual que la humanidad misma, miles de secretos y cambios que ha tenido el mundo oculto en ese cerebro, pero Jasper, Jasper la protege tanto que no le es capaz de acercarse a ella correctamente, solo a saludarla. Esme y Rosalie, se mantienen al margen, ellas solo quieren estar tranquilas y seguir compartiendo con sus compañeros. Edward, habla con ella, pregunta miles de cosas pero solo consigue respuesta de unas cuantas, él simplemente se mantiene en términos amable por Tanya, sospecha pero no quiere comprobar el don de Isabella para borrar la memoria. Emmett, como siempre es un caso aparte, lo único que quiere es jugar, y por fin logro que Jasper aceptara un entrenamiento de lucha y en menos de treinta segundos después de haber comenzado ya estaba en el suelo y había perdido, después de eso se enojó, no le gusta perder y pidió revancha el problema Jasper perdió el control, estaba jugando con él, de pronto Isabella interfiere en la pelea evitando que Jasper decapite a Emmett, nadie sabe a ciencia es cierta lo que paso, aunque todos estuvieran viendo el combate, no saben la razón por la que Isabella intervino y se marcharon por varios días.

Charlie está feliz por su hija, por su felicidad y por Isabella, que después de tanto tiempo por fin esta son su compañero; pero también está triste pues sabe que su hija se convertirá en un vampiro aunque él se oponga, así tiene que ser.

— Isabella, hoy en la noche hay una reunión en la Push y Billy pidió tu presencia, de Tanya, de tu compañero y mía, no me dijo para que, solo que es urgente — dice Charlie entrando por la puerta después de una mañana de trabajo movido, un poco preocupado, pues la voz de su amigo se notaba urgente.

— Esta bien Charlie, sabes que iremos no te preocupes — contesta, sin moverse de entre los brazos de Jasper, allí en la sala de la pequeña casa de Charlie, están Isabella y Jasper viendo televisión, Tanya esta de paseo con Edward así que demorarían algo en llegar.

…oOo…

— Tanya amor no vallas — dice Edward.

— Tengo que ir, es algo que concierne a los Swan, Edward.

— Tanya, ya nos tenemos que ir — grita Charlie desde el auto de Tanya, Isabella y Jasper estaban adentro de la casa esperando que Edward se marche para poder ir directo a la Push.

— Tanya, ellos son peligrosos — dice, recordando que los lobos están de regreso — no vallas — Isabella lo escucha, se enoja que catalogue a los lobos de la Push como peligrosos, ellos que siempre le han servido desde que tuvieron su origen y jamás se han atrevido a atacar a ningún humano.

— Edward — comienza a decir Isabella muy bajo y rápido — no le niegues a Tanya hacer esto y deja de decir que ellos son peligrosos, _te lo ordeno_ — dice casi inaudible para él, y decir que se sorprendió, es mentira, pero confirmar su poder, le da miedo.

— Tanya te mucho cuidado, yo no puedo pasar a esas tierras — da un beso en los labio, un leve roce como siempre y se marcha en su volvo a toda velocidad. Isabella y Jasper se subieron en el auto, para llegar todos juntos. En la Push, Jasper no se quería bajar del auto sabe perfectamente que todos ellos reaccionaran de mala manera y más cuando las cicatrices de sus brazos están visibles, Isabella solo le dijo que se calmara y baje cuando lo crea conveniente.

Charlie, Tanya e Isabella se dirigieron al consejo, está muy alejado de la casa Black donde habían dejado su auto, los tres están más que curiosos.

— Buenas — dice Isabella, mientras va entrando al consejo, todos los ancianos están allí, se saludan unos a otros — ¿Qué los hace llamarnos? — pregunta.

— Esperen un momento, faltan los _protectores_ para dar inicio a la reunión. — todos se sientan, para esperar a los chicos, de pronto se comienzan a escuchar aullidos de lobo, Isabella se pone de pie y desaparece, corre al lugar de donde provienen los aullidos, y allí se encuentra a Jasper rodeado por siete lobos y un humano.

— Cullen, ¿Qué haces en nuestras tierras? — Interrogan, Jasper no le responde, sabía de antemano de los lobos, pero no espero encontrárselos tan pronto — si no hablas te atacaremos, el tratado ha quedado disuelto en el mismo momento que pusisteis tu pie muerto en esta tierra — Jasper está en posición de ataque.

— Solo he venido, porque me han convocado — dice y es verdad, si no lo hubieran hecho venir ni siquiera se acercaría a este lugar, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

— No nos hagas reír, ¿Quién en su sano juicio convocaría a un chupasangre como tú? — dice con sorna, Isabella está allí cerca pero lejos, se queda en silencio, esta inmóvil, la tensión de la situación sube, ella camina lentamente, a paso humano, uno de los lobos la reconoce, Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie. Todos ellos la ven, no le dicen nada. — Niña quítate de allí — grita el que está en forma humana, cuando la ve que se ha puesto delante del vampiro y este le rodea por la cintura y la acerca a él, gruñe, su compañera está en peligro, debe protegerla, es lo único que existe en su mente. Los lobos reconocen esa postura, está defendiéndola, es su compañera, varios de ellos se sorprenden, no lo demuestran.

— Jasper, no pasa nada ellos no nos van a hacer nada — susurra Isabella, pero los lobos también la escuchan, ella lo sabe, pero primero tiene que tranquilizarlo después arreglara _esto_ con los lobos.

— Cállate niña, y aléjate de ese monstruo — ha dicho, los ancianos, Charlie y Tanya acaban de llegar, quedando con la boca prácticamente abierta al escuchar esto último, Isabella se ha enojado, nadie tiene el derecho de decirle monstruo a Jasper, nadie; sus ojos se obscurecieron, algo que todos notaron rápidamente.

— Jasper suéltame un momento — lo sintió, sintió que ella está enojada, no la contradice, no discute, la libera de su abrazo protector, ella se puede defender, su postura se relaja, los ancianos, Charlie y Tanya temen por la seguridad de los demás. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — cuestiona al que está en su forma humana, solo le pregunta normalmente no con su voz de mando.

— Para qué quieres saber mi nombre, tu que también eres una aberración por estar con ese monstruo — comienza a insultarla, los iris color chocolate ya no existen se han vuelto completamente negros al igual que la escleras, los lobos dieron un par de pasos atrás, al igual que el chico, tienen miedo, no saben a qué, simplemente su instinto se los dice.

— Es Sam Uley — dice Tanya lo más alejada posible del lugar. Isabella la vio y le agradeció.

— Gracias Tanya — Isabella volvió su vista hacia él — sabes cuál es la razón por la que cambian de forma — todos los lobos se sorprenden — son diez, donde están los otros dos — todos ellos comienzan a gruñir, _¿Quién es ella?_ Se pregunta la mayoría de ellos, Jacob lo sabe _Es Isabella Swan hija de Charlie_ todos dudan _no, no puede ser Charlie solo tiene una hija_ comenta uno, Jacob simplemente vuelve afirmar lo que dijo antes, pero es verdad Charlie solo tiene una hija, pero ¿Cómo tiene recuerdos de Isabella también? — dejen de comunicarse telepáticamente — shock, todos ellos quedaron así — cambiar de forma es un poder que se les dio para proteger a todos lo que lo necesitara, no para hacer juicio en contra de todos sin conocerlo — ninguno de ellos entiende lo que la chica está diciendo.

— Cállate, no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es perder a tu familia por esto — dice Sam, cada vez más enojado, Isabella, respira profundo, no quiere matarlo, pero se lo está buscando.

— CÁLLATE — grito lo más fuerte que pudo, todo queda en absoluto silencio y ellos petrificados — **quieres saber lo que se siente perder a tu familia, vivir siglo tras siglo y verlos morir, morir uno por uno y no poder hacer nada, sin condenarlos** — todo sigue en silencio, nadie se mueve, no se atreven a hacerlo — **tengo muchos más años que tu o cualquiera de ustedes y me dices que no se nada** _no me hagas reír_ — se aleja del centro del circulo que los lobos han formado alrededor de Jasper, queda frente a Sam mirándolo directamente a los ojos — regresen todos a su forma de humanos — uno a uno de los lobos fue perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo y regresaron a su forma humana, todos y cada uno de ellos se vieron las caras, _ella tiene poder muchísimo poder, pero quien es ella realmente_ pensó Sam. Todos están formando el circulo pero con sus forma humana, Jasper comienza a tranquilizarlos su miedo se ha disparado. Isabella se acerca todavía más a Sam, él comienza a temblar tiene miedo, mucho miedo, su mente solo le incita para que huya, se aleje lo más que pueda de ella.

— Sam cálmate — dice el viejo Quil Ateara que se ha acercado a ellos. — Isabella puedes perdonarlos, ninguno de ellos conoce sus caras y no estaban informados que asistiría un vampiro a la reunión.

— Quil, son dos vampiros no uno — los chicos la quedaron mirando — no me miren así, soy un vampiro, un chupasangre, un monstruo como dijeron — recorre con la mirada a cada uno de ellos — y es gracias a este monstruo que ustedes están hoy aquí, si no lo saben deben creer más en sus leyendas — se aleja de él, se acerca a Jasper, necesita que la pechiche, necesita calmarse. Jasper la recibe en sus brazos, le da un dulce beso en la boca; los lobos la ven, no saben qué decir, ni cómo actuar.

— Vallamos al edificio del concejo — comunica Billy Black, que sin esperar respuesta comienza a caminar en dicha dirección seguido muy de cerca de los demás, Isabella es cargada por Jasper que la quiere tener entre sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible, los lobos solo los ven, parecen una pareja más, a parte que sienten como hay amor rondando por el aire, les parece extraño pero normal a la vez. Todos llegaron a la sala del consejo los protectores, se colocaron unos short antes de entrar, pero se sienten incomodos, incomodos con la presencia de ella y de él, ella por qué ya conocen su fuerza y él con esa apariencia de estatua y ojos ámbaricios que los vigilan a cada instante, lo pueden sentir y mucho más ahora que hicieron enojarla a la joven que es su compañera.

— Jazz, amor — Isabella lo mira tiernamente y con ojos más que suplicantes — puedes dejar de crear la ilusión — todos los presentes la escucharon Charlie y Tania ya sabe a lo que se refiere pero el resto no, Jasper la beso en los labios y asintió, de pronto todos ellos vieron a un humano, con corazón latente y ojos azules, varios jadeos se escucharon por el lugar. — ahora si pueden tranquilizarse y comenzar la reunión. — afirmo Isabella.

— Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, es de suma importancia que todos estén calmados y escuchen lo que ha pasado — dice Quil Ateara, cediéndole la palabra a Billy Black.

— En estos días nos hemos visto envuelto en una pequeña disputa, hace no más de una semana cerca de la playa más lejana a nuestro poblado, de ella emergieron varios fríos con capaz negras y corrieron en dirección a las tierras de los Cullen, solo estaba Leah patrullando por esos lares, pero no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparlos — Isabella apenas que escucho que llevaban capaz negras se tensó, preguntándose qué hacen ellos por esos lados, Jasper sabe quiénes son, no necesitaba nada más.

— ¿Cuántos fueron? — pregunta de inmediato Isabella.

— Solo tres. — responde completamente nervioso Billy.

— ¿Qué más paso? — pregunto Jasper, él sabe que hay algo que ocultan y no quieren decir.

— Cerca de dos horas después, regresaron corriendo todavía más rápido que antes, y se zambulleron en el mar nuevamente en la playa que están en el territorio de los Cullen — Ella lo supo de inmediato, supo que se había envuelto en tanta felicidad que se desconectó por completo de todas sus obligaciones, así como sus dones impiden a Edward y Alice utilizar los de ellos, no dice nada. Jasper se queda igual de silencioso, pero ellos se comunican sin que nadie sepa un vínculo mental que todos los antiguos poseen, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que es preferible que los Cullen sepan y que mejor manera de enterarse que por su hija, ellos no podían decirles nada sin comprometerse a decir toda la verdad del origen de Isabella.

— No tienen que preocuparse por nada — asegura Isabella, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes — el día de mañana nos reuniremos en el claro que está a unos diez kilómetros de aquí para un entrenamiento especial — mira directamente a Sam, este asiente, ninguno de los _lobos_ sabe que esperar, pero ella no lo dijo como pregunta o sugerencia lo dijo como una orden; por su parte Jasper sonrió macabramente, mañana será un día especial para los lobos, un día que nunca olvidaran. — Nosotros nos retiramos debemos arreglar este asunto — afirmo ella, ambos se despidieron de Charlie y Tania y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad por la pequeña puerta.

Los ancianos de la tribu y los protectores se quedaron hablando un rato más de otros asuntos que han estado ocurriendo incluyendo el desafortunado accidente que sufrió Harry, accidente que no fueron capaces de comunicarle a Charlie. Por su parte Charlie e hija se marcharon inmediatamente, se fueron a la playa para pasar un rato y hablar de una que otra trivialidad, en especial de su relación con Edward Cullen.

_24/10/2014_


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella y Jasper corrieron para cumplir con Carlisle, como cualquier otro día, por su parte en la casa de los Cullen todo es un caos, Alice gritando que no los vio venir, que es demasiado pronto para que lleguen.

— Querida — dice Esme — nos podrías explicar que está pasando.

— Los Vulturis vienen por nosotros — solloza, Edward que esta con ella no puede descifrar mucho de los pensamientos de Alice. — No hay tiempo — solloza — vienen en dos días.

— Llama a Carlisle, Esme — dice Edward mientras que se arrodilla delante de Alice, suplicándole que se concentre en lo que vio para él poder entenderlos, apenas que Esme le pide a Carlisle que regrese, dos vampiros desconocidos llegan a la casa y entran a la sala.

— Buenas — saluda uno — soy Peter y esta es mi compañera Charlotte — se presenta, él un hombre más grande que Emmett, con una contextura más delgada, cabello rubio y ojos rojos brillantes, signos que se acaba de alimentar; su compañera una mujer de contextura pequeña, de la misma altura que Alice, con ojos tan rojos y brillantes como su compañero.

— Buenas — dice Esme — esta es mi familia, Edward y Alice, y mi persona Esme — habla maternalmente y tan calmada como puede estar en esos momentos, y más ahora que puede ver las interminables cicatrices que adornan el cuerpo de sus invitados. — ¿Qué se les ofrece? — cuestiona, Edward no puede leerles el pensamiento y por lo visto Alice no puede ver su futuro.

— Estamos buscando al Mayor — pregunta sin tapujos, El Mayor, el vampiro más temido que puede haber, más temido que Jasper Whitlock, porque lo están buscando allí… Rosalie y Emmett entran por la puerta a paso humano después de percatarse de la visita inesperada.

— Lamento decirle que no lo conocemos — Peter alza la ceja, con una sonrisa en su cara, años de estar viviendo con él y no conocen su pasado, el silencio inunda la casa, nadie se atreve a decir nada. Sienten dos corazones latiendo lentamente mientras se van acercando demasiado rápido a la casa, todos se tensan, pueden ser los lobos de la Push y eso significa problemas y más ahora que hay dos bebedores de humanos con ellos.

— Mayor — dicen los dos vampiros visitantes, cuando los ven entrar.

— Capitán, Teniente — saluda.

— Mi señora — saludan al reconocer a la pequeña que está al lado de Jasper, y que se apodera posesivamente de su mano.

— Peter, Charlotte — Jasper la mira interrogante, Charlotte entiende esa mirada y más con las olas de curiosidad que manda.

— Mi señor, ella nos ayudó cuando salimos de María — informa — nos dio toda la información necesaria para subsistir en el mundo, nos habló de los Vulturis, las reglas, de los antiguos — decía sonriente Charlotte, Isabella por su parte, silenciosamente la manda a callar, no es necesario que los Cullen se enteren que siempre ha visto por Jasper, no eso no les interesa a ninguno de ellos, por otra parte los Cullen no le estaban prestando nada de atención a lo dicho por Charlotte, ni la interacción que ha habido entre todos ellos, ellos simplemente están escuchando el retumbar del corazón de Jasper y los ojos azules. Jasper siente el desconcierto de ellos, los mira a la cara y lo están viendo fijamente, y es allí cuando de acuerda que no activo la ilusión nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres volver? — Pregunta Isabella, ellos se están comunicando y viendo el error que cometieron por ser descuidados, él asiente ante sus palabras — solo es una ilusión — explica a los Cullen, mientras ven a Jasper volver a su apariencia normal.

— ¿Qué los trae por Forks? — pregunta Jasper a Peter.

— Mayor, usted sabe que hay veces que solo se una mierda — mira a Isabella — perdón por la expresión mi señora, así que aquí estoy, sentí que me necesitaría y solo tome a Charlotte para llegar a su encuentro, mi señor — afirma. Todos ven la interacción que tienen, tienen miedo, él es el Mayor.

No hablaron mucho, entre ellos, Charlotte hablo con Isabella de todo lo que ha vivido en el último siglo, de los lugares visitados, de los amigos que ha hecho, y de la basura en la que se ha convertido gran parte de la sociedad moderna. Carlisle no pudo salir temprano del trabajo, uno de sus colegas estaba de baja por enfermedad por lo que no podía dejar el hospital con poco personal. Llego a las 7:30pm a la casa, sintió el ambiente más que extraño, sabia por su esposa que Alice había tenido una visión donde los Vulturis llegan a visitarlos, puede sentir la presencia de dos vampiros desconocidos para él. Entra a la casa, ve a todos sus hijos preocupados, ve a Jasper, Isabella y a los visitantes sentados hablando tranquilamente, después de las respectivas presentaciones.

— Carlisle, los Vulturis vienen por nosotros — ha gritado Alice, temblando de miedo, nadie la entiende, Isabella ya estaba cansada del drama que está formando Alice, se acercó a ella, le susurro algo al oído demasiado bajo para que el resto escuche, ella asintió e Isabella le dio tres gotas de sangre, cosa que hizo que Alice se durmiera sorprendiendo a todos.

— No se preocupen por ella, está dormida, necesita descansar de todas las visiones que está teniendo — asegura Isabella.

— Familia — dice Jasper, todos los miran — hay algo que todos deben saber, y sé que se puede usar en nuestra contra con la emiten llegada de los Vulturis, todos conocen a Jasper Whitlock, un vampiro temido, pero no conocen a su otra personalidad, El Mayor o más conocido como el Dios de la Guerra — todos los Cullen estaban estupefactos, no saben que decir, Jasper tomo una respiración innecesaria, miro a Isabella y esta asintió — después que todo lo de los Vulturis acabe mi compañera y yo nos marcharemos de sus vidas para siempre. — El asombro, la duda y la preocupación ronda por todos ellos — es mejor de esa forma, ya verán por qué le decimos esto.

— No se preocupen, Aro no podrá hacer nada contra ustedes — afirma Isabella, los dos se marchan y seguido de ellos van Peter y Charlotte. Se dirigen a la montaña, allá nadie los puede encontrar y mucho menos escuchar, nadie puede escucharlos después de lo que están planeando hacer.

Edward y el resto de los Cullen no saben qué hacer, siempre habían pensado que eso sería imposible, pero deben y necesitan saber cuál es la razón que ínsita a los Vulturis a ir por ellos. Carlisle llama varias veces pero no consigue respuesta alguna por parte de los reyes.

…oOo…

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora, todos y cada uno de los cambia formas están presentes en el claro, la ven llegar, esta radiante parece un verdadero ángel.

— Uley — grita desde otro lado del claro, él se acerca.

— Buenos días — contesta, ella siente el miedo que destilan de cada poro de su cuerpo, sonríe con satisfacción. Ella les hace seña a todos los ellos para que se acerquen, se ven temeroso, Leah no lo está, no ha entrado en fase desde hace unos días así que no sabe quién es ella.

— Los presentare — ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia de otros tres vampiros que estaban prácticamente detrás de ella — El Mayor Jasper Whitlock, su Capitán Peter y la Teniente Charlotte Whitlock — todos ellos lo vieron, vieron la gran cantidad de cicatrices que hay en el cuerpo de los tres, les parece impresionante de igual manera los llena de temor, si cada mordida es de un vampiro ¿cuántos de ellos no habrán matado? — Ellos los guiaran en el entrenamiento — y así empezaron, cada minuto se volvió una tortura para ellos, Isabella los manipulo, les impidió entrar en fase, los saco de esta y ellos peleando para sobrevivir, ninguno tenía conocimiento de cómo ella los está manipulando pero saben que es ella, Leah no lo aguanto más.

— ¿Quién eres puta?, para estarnos torturando — todo quedo en silencio, ella miro a Sam.

— No le dijeron — sonríe, Sam baja la cabeza al igual que el resto de los presentes.

— ¿Qué mierda tiene que decirme? — cuestiono enojándose cada vez, se acerca peligrosamente a Isabella, nadie mueve un musculo, los tres vampiros que están participando en la lucha se colocan detrás de ella, ella simplemente le resta importancia. — tienes miedo que los malditos chupasangre te respaldan, son monstruos querida — dice con sorna y una sonrisa hegemonía, Sam intenta acercarse a Leah que va caminando para ponerse frente a frente con Isabella, pero una mirada de ella, sabe que no lo debe hacer, se detiene — son los más repugnante e inmundo que hay en todo la tierra y tú eres peor que ellos, tu que te besas y pasas con ellos, te casasteis con uno de ellos — señala a Jasper Isabella en un rápido movimiento queda completamente frente a ella.

— Espero que te guste tu forma de loba, _querida_ — sonríe y de un momento a otro Leah pierde todo control sobre su cuerpo, está paralizada, nunca había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido, — y para tu información yo también soy un _repugnante_ vampiro y adoro serlo — sonríe, mientras se acerca a Jasper y lo besa — continuemos que se nos hace tarde.

Pasaron el resto del día en entrenamiento, cada uno de los Quileutes término con cada musculo más que adolorido, Leah por su parte no pudo regresar a su forma humana, lo intento e intento pero no pudo, se quedó en el bosque llorando, llorando por no poder ir con su madre y padre enfermo, Seth su hermano se acercó a ella y le dijo que todo saldría bien.

…oOo…

Poco después que Isabella se marcha, la casa Cullen queda en completo silencio, todos ellos contemplan a una Alice plácidamente dormida, la ven, parece una humana tomando su siesta, todos se tensan sienten un par de autos desconocidos entrando a sus dominios, se quedan completamente quietos viendo por la gran ventana, son vampiros, lo ven bajar del auto, Carlisle sale a recibirlos.

— Primos — saluda a todos en general, se da cuenta que ellos no vienen solos, hay tres más con ellos, los tres vampiros que irrumpieron en el claro cuando estaban jugando.

— Carlisle — saluda Eleazar — ¿Podemos pasar? — Esme que ha salid los invita con un gesto de su mano — no hemos venido a visitar solamente — dice mirando a Alice dormida — ella está aquí — afirma dejando a todos un poco confundidos.

— ¿Qué los trae aquí Eleazar? — Edward mira detenidamente a todos sus visitantes, les lee la mente pero no tiene nada claro.

— Los instintos —responde Kate como líder del aquelarre — nos han mandado a llamar y a venir aquí y estoy segura que no somos los primeros en llegar — sonríe, como siente en el aire la esencia de dos vampiros bebedores de humanos — y tampoco seremos los últimos — mira a todos los presentes, sus primos. Les presentaron a los nuevos integrantes, Victoria se mantuvo en silencio, la sala donde esta huele a Isabella, su mente recuerda lo que le hizo la primera y última vez que la vio.

La noche paso sin mayores percances, Edward intento llamar a Tanya pero esta no le contesto, en la casa de ella ocurrió lo mismo, quería salir corriendo a buscarla para ver qué había pasado pero no puede, debe estar allí con su familia ante las evidentes visitas que tendrán. Y así poco a poco nómadas fueron llegando Mary y Randall, poco después llego Garrett un veterano de guerra, también llegaron otros aquelarres los egipcios conformado por cuatro vampiros — Tia, Amun, Benjamín y Kebi —, lo que sorprendió a todos fue la llegada de los rumanos, todos ellos solo una explicación para estar allí, los _instintos_, y solo Edward lo podía confirmar, todos ellos se quedaron viendo a la pequeña Alice, como dormía, se preguntaron cómo lo logro, solo dos de ellos aparte de Eleazar lo sabían. Isabella llego muy entrada la noche, vio a todos los invitados inesperados en la casa Cullen. Todos la ven caminar como si nada estuviera pasando, todos ellos ven a la humana caminar con superioridad entre los vampiros.

— Mi señora — dicen tres de ellos a la vez, Eleazar con sus cinco siglos ha reconocido su olor y los rumanos, que siempre están mostrando su superioridad milenaria ante los demás, se postran ante ella, todos los ven y no saben que creer. Ella los mira, no dice nada, todos escuchan su corazón latiendo.

— ¿Puedes despertar a Alice? — pide Esme mostrando su preocupación.

— Todavía no — responde tajantemente, la noche pasa entre preguntas sin respuesta de los presente, tienen miedo, miedo de los tres que llegaron con ella, sus cicatrices del dice que se alejen de ellos. Ven como las tonalidades van cambiando, está amaneciendo, ven como Isabella se acerca a la dormida Alice.

— Ally — dice dulcemente, sorprendiendo a los Cullen — Ally despiértate querida — ella poco a poco abrió los ojos, miro a Isabella y sin pensarlo se lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— Gracias — dice alegremente. Isabella la mira, no quiere que ella vuelva a ser lo que fue de humana, ella necesita descanso.

— Las noches se hicieron para dormir y a partir de ahora lo harás — es todo lo que dice.

— Es hora de ir, ¿verdad? — pregunta, Isabella confirma con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sale de la casa, todos dejan de escuchar su corazón, ven su piel brillar bajo la leve luz del sol que hay a esas horas de la mañana, su olor cambia, el color del iris es de un rojo brillante, la ven y no pueden creer lo que está sucediendo.

Todos ellos están reunidos en el claro del bosque donde les sería fácil recibir la visita de los Vulturis, todos tensos y temerosos de lo que pueda ocurrir, todos ellos se colocan en forma de "V" cada aquelarre, uno al lado del otro y los nómadas en los extremos al lado del aquelarre de los Cullen se coloca Jasper a la cabeza a su izquierda Isabella, a la derecha se coloca Peter con Charlotte. Los Denali al otro lado de los Cullen. Los vieron entrando a gran claro, los Vulturis se sorprendieron por tal recibimiento, no esperaban que ellos se reunieran, no esperaban una muestra de _rebeldía_ por parte de ellos, no cuando han quebrantado su regla más preciada.

— Mi querido Carlisle — dice Aro, recorriendo la todos los presentes — has reunido a un gran numero guerreros, — sonríe macabramente — ¿planeas ir en mi contra? — cuestiona.

— No mi amigo, no lo planeo, ellos simplemente han venido a visitar — ni él mismo se lo creía, pero como explicar que sus instintos son los que los han guiado hasta su casa, Aro se ríe.

— Amigo, nadie de los presente te cree lo que has dicho, además como osas mentirme, y negar un hecho tan evidente, como tener al El Mayor contigo si no quieres atacar, también están los rumanos que quieren tener el poder nuevamente — sonríe — Félix — este se acerca trayendo consigo a dos humanos, ve la cara de incredulidad de todos los presentes. Varios vampiros van llegando, los reconoce son nómadas y uno que otro aquelarre que se mantienen escondidos en todo el globo terráqueo.

— Aro, nosotros no estamos planeando luchar contra ti — afirma Carlisle.

— No entonces por qué tienen a estos humanos con ustedes — sonríe, muestra la cara de los humanos son Tanya y Charlie, se escuchan jadeos por parte de los Cullen, Isabella está muy enojada, _"como se atreve Aro ir en contra de mi"_ le susurra a Jasper muy bajo.

— Es la compañera de Edward — afirma

…:::oOo:::..

Aro no puede creer lo que está escuchando de sus _hijos_, su preciado amigo Carlisle los ha traicionado, ha traicionado a toda su raza, no lo creía y vio en sus recuerdos, allí vio claramente a Edward en su _casa_ con humana bajo los tenues rayos del sol, cuestión que al parecer no la sorprende y siguen como si nada. Aro ante esto se muestra furioso y consternado, pero muy en el fondo sabe que es una oportunidad única para atraer a él a los dotados que pertenecen a los Cullen, solo se imagina como será controlar el futuro con el don de Alice u oír a lo lejos todos los pensamientos de su guardia y hasta los de sus hermanos; pero más que nada quiere poner en sus manos al compañero de Alice, el desconocido Jasper Hale, lo quiere para entrenar a su guardia y para hurgar en mente hasta encontrar a su creador, Aro no entiende por qué no puede acceder a su mente tan fácilmente como un juguete nuevo.

Dos semanas preparándose, sin tomar una decisión certera para ir, llamo a toda la guardia, en especial Anya una vampira de no más de una década que puede bloquear cualquier tipo de don que posean los de su especie. Aro sonríe poco a poco su verdadero seños se va haciendo realidad, con muchos vampiros dotados en su poder puede hacer frente a ellos, sus _creadores_ solo ellos tienen el poder para impedirle conquistar el mundo humano, mundo que según él debe estar solo bajo su mando. Ya todo está lito la decisión está tomada, la guardia está preparada para todo lo que pueda sucedes, no saben que esperar pero algunos de ellos en especial los recién llegados tienen un mal presentimiento de lo que va a suceder.

Llegando a América, creció una incertidumbre en todos los presentes, incertidumbre que no saben de dónde viene, esa incertidumbre que los incita a viajar a dejar todo abandonado… la incertidumbre desaparece completamente al estar frete de Aro, todo gracias a Renata y su preciado don. Todos ellos comandados por Aro y sus hermanos, llegaron a Seattle y de allí en adelante se marcharon corriendo hasta Forks. Al ir entrando a los terrenos del pequeño pueblo se sorprendieron como Demetri los guio a un sitio alejado del pueblo, sitio donde se encontraron una gran cantidad de vampiros, los Vulturis recorrieron todo el lugar con su vista, y cuatro vampiros en especial llamaron su atención, todos ellos llenos de cicatrices, Aro reconoce a dos de estos, Peter y Charlotte Whitlock, dos vampiros que solo responden al llamado de su creador el Mayor. Aro sonríe para sí mismo, _alguien más para su colección_ piensan sus hermanos al verlo con esa sonrisa.

— Mi querido Carlisle — la voz de Aro resuena por todo el lugar llenando los oídos de todos los presentes — has reunido a un gran numero guerreros, — sonríe macabramente y pensando en todo lo que puede hacer con los posibles vampiros dotados que están allí presentes — ¿planeas ir en mi contra? — cuestiona mirándolo fijamente.

— No mi amigo, no lo planeo, ellos simplemente han venido a visitar — Aro estudia detenidamente su expresión y realmente no tiene nada de credibilidad, Aro sonríe cáusticamente ante esta declaración.

— Amigo, nadie de los presente te cree lo que has dicho, además como osas mentirme, y negar un hecho tan evidente, como tener al El Mayor contigo si no quieres atacar, también están los rumanos que quieren tener el poder nuevamente — sonríe ante esta afirmación, un punto más para lograr uno de sus cometidos — Félix — llama a su subordinado, que había llegado desde el día anterior para buscar a su carta de triunfo, lo ve entrar y acercarse directamente a Aro y con él trae a dos humanos completamente dormidos por un exceso en droga que pueden sentir solo con inhalar un poco de aire. Aro recorre todo el lugar y puede ver las reacciones de todos los presentes, y por la esquina de sus ojos puede ver perfectamente como varios nómadas y varios aquelarres se acercan a los Cullen, le sorprende, no puede creer que ellos que huyen de la _vida pública_ desde su creación están allí.

— Aro, nosotros no estamos planeando luchar contra ti — afirma Carlisle nuevamente, viendo fijamente a los humanos que ha traído Félix con él.

— No entonces por qué tienen a estos humanos con ustedes — sonríe irónicamente, muestra la cara de los humanos los Cullen simplemente confirman quienes son, se escuchan jadeos. Ninguno de los Vulturis se dan cuenta que una vampiresa está muy enojada por lo que está haciendo Aro.

— Es la compañera de Edward — afirma tajantemente Carlisle, nadie dice nada no pueden, no desobedecer una orden de ella.

— Es un escudo querido amigo — sonríe irónicamente ante lo dicho por Carlisle, y ve las caras de sorpresa ante su anterior comentario — uno muy poderoso, que se manifiesta aun siendo humana, y que decir del hombre, también tiene un don, un don maravilloso que casis hace que varios de mis muchachos de la guardia los liberen, no les parece interesantes — sonríe nuevamente, toma la cara de la pequeña humada y le pasa la uña por la mejilla, no la corta, no puede, algo se lo impide.

— No te atrevas Aro — se escucha una melodiosa y dulce voz por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se volteen hacia ella.

— ¿Quién me interrumpe? — pregunta con superioridad, no reconoce la voz pero sabe que la ha escuchado en algún lugar, se dirige nuevamente a la cara de Tanya, su dedo se hunde lentamente en la tersa piel.

— Tú, me contradices a mí — pregunta una pequeña vampira que sale debajo del brazo protector del Mayor, él la mira detenidamente, no es gran cosa sonríe burlón, sin emitir sonido alguno — no me hagas reír Aro. — termina diciendo la vampiresa. Aro la ignora y se dirige a su preciada Jane.

— Jane, querida ocúpate — la pequeña vampira dio un paso a delante. Y una fuerte risa lleno todo el lugar.

— No me hará nada Aro — dice la vampiresa, Aro mira a los ojos de la pequeña vampira, y encuentra una mirada altiva y retadoramente; Jane intenta atacarla enviando la mayor cantidad posible de dolor, pero no hay efecto alguno de su poder en ella, se siente completamente frustrada — te lo dije Aro, no me hará nada y ahora ¿Osas ponerte en mi contra? — Pregunta tranquilamente, él hace amago de reírse ante la osadía de la vampiresa, acto que muchos de la guardia piensan imitar, pero de la nada sale una mano se lo impide — necesito recordarte lo ¿qué le pasó al último vampiro que quiso reírse de mí? — interroga, mientras lo mira a los ojos, el olor que emana de ella cambio al igual que el color de sus ojos y un el retumbar de un corazón se empezó a escuchar, Aro la reconoce y en su mente aparece la imagen de uno de los rumanos que se rio de ella hace ya varios siglos, aquel vampiro que murió de la peor manera posible — no quieres que eso te pase a ti ¿verdad? — Cuestiona oliendo el miedo creciente en el interior de Aro — Edward, Jacob tomen a Tanya y a Charlie — todos miraron a un vampiro y a un humano caminar directamente donde se encuentra Aro. — Qué fácil es engañar a sus tendidos — afirma Isabella mientras mira a todos los presentes, como todo lo que está sucediendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Mi señora — escuchan todos antes de ver materializarse en medio del claro a dos _humanos_.

— Daniel, Kiara que gusto tenerlo con nosotros — sonríe — mira Aro, los antiguos estamos ante ti — dice con voz monótona y le da una mirada a toda la guardia y a todos los presentes — Tanto quieres el poder por completo, ahora puede ser tuyo, no quieres matarme — sonríe sínicamente, lo mira a los ojos — inténtalo — nadie se mueve, no hay sonido proveniente de ninguno de ellos, solo el ulular del viento — no puedes verdad, en el fondo tu podrida mente sabe que si me matas todos los vampiros mueren, todos depende de mí — mira a los ojos rojos de Aro, ojos que ahora están llenos de miedo, si él lo sabe, sabe la razón detrás de cada pacto que se hizo, los demás presentes jadean ante tal revelación.

— Mi señora… — comenzó a decir, pero bajo la terrible mirada de ella se calló, no puede decir nada.

— Nada Aro, nada tienes que decir — miro a todos los presentes y poso su penetrante y fría mirada en los tres _reyes_ — un día me dijisteis que no me metiera en los asuntos de los descendientes de los antiguos y ustedes no interferirían con los humanos, pero mírate aquí intentando matar a un par de humanos, humanos que están bajo mi protección —sonríe, todos se estremecen, han escuchado de los castigos impartido por ella y más si interfieren con algo o alguien que a ella le interesa — Aro tendrás tu castigo y como tu tus hermanos también. — desvía su mirada de Aro y sus hermanos y se posa en una vampira que está al lado derecho de Aro — Chelsea, querida acércate — la vampira se acerca a ella, la mira con los ojos rojos y vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas que no derramara nunca — no tengas miedo querida — la calmo — quiero que rompas el lazo que hay entre Alec, Jane y el resto de los Vulturis — se escucharon jadeos, pero ella no pudo negarse, su tono de voz no deja lugar a replica alguna. Marcus vio como cada relación que tienen los gemelos se fue debilitando hasta convertirse en un hijo casi invisible hasta para sus ojos.

Isabella guio a los gemelos hasta los Cullen, unió las manos de Alice y Alec y dio una mirada tranquilizadora a Jane, les explico que son compañeros y como tal deben estar unidos, después de eso volvió a estar frente a los Vulturis. Aro no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, no puede perder a los gemelos, la odia.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme Aro? — pregunta ella leyendo sus pensamientos, mientras que el resto de los presentes se mantienen callados, Aro simplemente apretó sus labios y mordió su lengua, mientras negó con un movimiento de cabeza — una última cosa Aro, los Cullen están bajo mi protección, al igual que los humanos Quileutes y espero por tu bien que nunca vuelva a ocurrir algún atentado contra los míos Aro y no vivirás más de unos pocos segundos, esta es tu ultima oportunidad — todos vieron al vampiro lleno de cicatrices acercarse a ella, todos su ojos se posaron en él, nadie dijo nada.

— Cariño — dice ella al mirarlo mientras lo incita a acercarse a ella, todas sus expresiones cambian por completo. Todos vuelven a escuchar como un corazón retumba por el lugar — mi compañero — todos inclinan la cabeza, él el dios de la guerra, ahora uno de los antiguos y compañero de la líder. Todos inclinan su cabeza en señal de respeto. — Todos los presentes se pueden marchar — da la orden, pero le hace señas a varios de los Vulturis para que se queden. Aro, sus hermanos y Félix, son los que se merecen un castigo. Todos dejaron a los cuatro _antiguos_ en el claro. Isabella simplemente sonrió y le cedió el lugar a Jasper, Aro lo supo, supo de inmediato que él es el encargado de castigarlo, entonces por sus cuerpos comenzaron a transitar olas y olas de dolor y desesperación, de la nada sintieron como varias de sus extremidades fueron extraídas, gritaron, gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho; mientras tanto Daniel y Kiara, se mantuvieron al margen de lo que está sucediendo.

— Te gusta Aro — Retumba en su mente las palabras de Isabella. Los demás presentes en el castigo la escucharon, sintieron que ella sonríe. — Amor déjalos — habían pasado más de diez horas, si Jasper había creado una perfecta ilusión para torturarlos. Con ojos asustados y temerosos todos ellos miraron a Isabella, ella tomo unas gotas de su sangre, y las coloco en los labios de ellos, susurrándoles "_Dormirán por un buen tiempo_" dicho esto los cuatro cayeron en un profundo sueño.

— Daniel, Kiara ustedes se encargara de dirigir a los Vulturis hasta nueva orden — dice Isabella, ambos se ponen en marcha llevándose con ellos los cuerpos dormidos de Aro, sus hermanos y Félix, Isabella por su parte toma la mano de Jasper y van a la casa Cullen donde encuentran a Charlie y a Tanya despiertos, Isabella les explica lo sucedido con los Vulturis y le dio la opción a Tanya para convertirse en un antiguo, cuestión que negó de inmediato, ella simplemente quiere estar con Edward y ser su igual. Isabella y Jasper se despidieron de Charlie y Tanya y se marcharon, sin un destino fijo.

Fin!

14/11/14


End file.
